Rod of Fire
by mamabot
Summary: Rodimus Prime x Rosa Pax  my oc . Is there a chance for the new Prime and the last Prime's daughter? What happens when Shockwave finds her? Is she a traitor? Arcee, Magnus, Jolt:  Part of my Prime Blood Saga. Love & sparklings.
1. welcome home Pax

**Prime Blood: Rod of Fire Chapter 1 **_(Takes place near the end of Jolt in Time, but from Rosa and Rodimus' side. For Rosa's back ground see Rosa Pax and for her conception see Prime Blood's Line)_

_a/n Seeing how I'm posting this before Jolt in Time, I'll give you a quick run down. A battle around a space bridge control sent Jolt (movie version) Kegan (Ironhide & Chromia's human grand daughter: see Ironbands), and Soundwave back through time landing on the di Vinci human-bot virus. It turned them human. Marooned Rosa received a data chip from her brother with instructions… bringing the stranded Decepticon from past-Earth to present-Cybertron. Confused, darn! I need to try harder. _

_Anyway…. Here we go._

**Cybertron: Iacon: Rodimus Prime's Reign:**

As soon as the space bridge haze had cleared, Rod knew his life would forever be changed. He never ever expected to see her again. It was a blow to his whole being. She has her mother's eye color to her optics and her father's rarely seen amused smirk on her face. He almost forgot his duty, until he heard a voice utter something, "By the All Spark!" He was even more surprised to find it was his own voice. The next uttered question from someone else gave him time to get himself together. And her laugh. How he missed her laugh.

Rosa Maria Garcia-Pax. A stunningly beautiful white Autobot. She had matured over the years, and gained a few more battle scars, which just enhanced her appeal. Honor and duty, she still had it. She was nearly as tall and big as him, but well she should be; being the daughter of the last Prime. He remembered her Earth form had been a gracefully curved and contoured Freightliner cab. Her helm is black making it look like a human female with a ponytail with her father's Autobot insignia pressed lovingly into the center of her forehead. On her rounded shoulder panels are rosy-red roses with emerald green stems and leaves trailing down her arms. Painted largely centered in her chest is a copy of her mother's filigree gold crucifix and rosary beads coming around her neck. But the most beautiful thing of all was her smiling emerald green optics of her mother. Rosa Pax was looking carefully around the room for a familiar face.

Rodimus Prime found himself stepping forward and extending his hand. She accepts his hand and steps over the space bridge perimeter. The touch of her hand almost makes him forget there are others in the room. It's like a ghost or an angel has returned from the dead. He holds her hand tightly as she stands directly in front of him.

She looks over this orange and red 'bot in front of her. She is curious. She doesn't recognize him at first. A beaming smile comes over her face, "Rod?"

He swallows hard. All those Hot Rod feelings flush over him. But then the Rodimus side takes over knowing what he has to tell her next. No one has heard from Rosa in well over hundred and fifty Earth years. The tension in the room could be cut with a laser scalpel. Many know who she is. How will she react, they all gasp. As Prime, it is his decision how much information he must reveal and how. Even the heart wrenching delicate ones. He knows it may hurt her. But as an Autobot, she must know who is in command. Death is nothing new to Rosa.

He squeezes her hand, "It's Rodimus…. Prime …now."

She squeezes his hand back accepting the meaning, "Oh." She clearly sees he didn't want to be the barer of news of her father. She can feel everyone is waiting for her reaction. Instead, she turns to Ultra Magnus and holds out the canvas bag. "Ultra Magnus, good to see you again. You might want to secure this in a brig quickly. I don't know how long the ropes will hold Ravage and Razorbeak."

Ultra Magnus accepts the bag with a nod. "Good to see you, too, Rosa Pax." He turns and with his guards and leaves the room to secure the prisoners.

Rodimus drops his hand. He is pleased to see that she is taking this well. But he can also see by her battered appearance, she is no longer a child. She is no longer a rookie. She has earned those battle scars. "I think we need to talk privately."

Arcee steps forward quickly, "Sir, no disrespect, but, you should not be alone with… with unconfirmed loyalties."

Rodimus scowls at her. He has known for a long time Arcee's feelings for him. Hot Rod has even flirted with them. But as Prime also knew the dangers of a relationship. He has seen it too many times. But it is a shock to him how Rosa laughs and bows her head to Arcee, "Yes, of course."

Arcee points her finger up at Rosa, "Don't try to be my friend. I'm not Skates!"

Rosa steps back from Arcee's anger. Rosa looks between Jolt (in human form), Rodimus and the others around the room. She can see things are not what she expected.

Rodimus takes a deep breath to push all his emotions aside. He turns away from the females and gives the orders: "Jolt, Wroughtiron, get these pieces clear of the space bridge. Secure them in the back portable cargo bay. Inferno I want you and Striker guarding it. Do not hesitate to blow them loose, if need be." Jolt looks shocked. Rodimus explains his orders, "I'm sorry Jolt. But your shell is mixed with Soundwave's and his mini cons. I wouldn't put it past him to booby trap them. I can't risk the base. I'm not comfortable having him here at all." Jolt nods in agreement with his commander.

"We still have more units out there trying to return home. Kegan, take the space bridge off line until the pieces are clear. I don't want anyone else landing on these, and I don't want to loose them either." Kegan nods.

"Kup, Hound, Arcee, war room for debriefing." Rodimus holds an arm out to show Rosa where the war room is. Rosa can see he wears the mantel of Prime well. She knows her father would be proud.

**Iacon War Room: **Rosa enters the room ahead of them. She sees the memorial wall and reaches out to touches her families' names. Rodimus notices this and tells her respectfully, "I'm sorry, Rosa."

She turns back to him and smiles, "Rod, I mean Rodimus, look… I'm not a child anymore. It's been a long time since I accepted my family shield." She touches the center of her forehead where the Autobot seal was place by her father after her first battle. "I know you haven't heard from me since I left."

Arcee steps forward, "Left? Try hijacked." Rodimus wonders if having Arcee in the room was such a good idea. But she does have insight and could help weed out if Rosa was a traitor. Willing or not. Primus help them all if Rosa Pax was.

Rosa leans over the table to go optics to optics with Arcee. Rosa is not intimidated by Arcee and her jealousy, "I will not defend myself to you."

Arcee points to Rodimus, "What about Prime? Or have you come to assume that title?"

Rodimus was curious himself if that was why she was here. Rosa stands up straight. She looks at each Autobot in turn. They are all asking her that question by the gaze on their face. He has to keep his jaw in check. For a fleeting moment, Rod hoped she would take it.

Rosa faces Rodimus directly. "No." Then she lowers her head in respect to his title. Part of him sighs _slag. _But the commander in him is pleased to see she accepts his leadership.

Arcee sneers, "I don't believe you."

Rodimus turns to Arcee with his full command tone, "Stand down, Arcee."

"Sir you can't-" Rodimus silences her with a single look. Arcee steps back.

Rodimus turns back to Rosa and begins the debriefing, "Where have you been since you left Earth?"

Rosa asks most respectfully, "Sir, may I be at ease?" She makes it clear she will accept Rodimus as Prime. He nods. Rosa sits down at the table. She touches it and accesses a map of the solar system. She touches a planet. Then she touches a moon. Then touches an asteroid circling the moon. Hound leans in. He pulls it up further and they all see how horrid the place was. "How could you stay there for such a long time? What happened to Sherman?"

Rosa drops her head. Rod knows she had feelings for Sherman. She peals back the shield on her forehead and with drawls a small piece of metal. It looks like a piece of Sherman's armor with a weird looking chip enclosed. Rosa unfolds it. She slides it across the table to Arcee, "I will leave you to analyze the information. Hound, could you take me to some Energon. I need to go offline for awhile."

Rodimus looks at her curiously, "What is it?" He is concerned for her.

"I knew the time was coming soon. I had to stay on alert for the signal. I'm about ready to collapse. Please, I don't care if you secure me in a brig." She turns to Arcee, "Or stake me to a post outside. Just let me go offline for a few solar cycles."

Rodimus turns to Hound, "Take her to Jolt's quarters. He isn't using them right now. Stand guard." Hound nods.

Rosa stands up. As she passes Rodimus, she puts a hand on his arm, "I'm glad my father choose you." Her tenderness is very comforting, considering she probably needs it more and yet she is giving it.

Humbly, he replies, "He didn't. The Matrix did."

Rosa smiles and pats his arm, "And obviously, standing this close to you, it never would have chosen me."

Rodimus puts a hand on hers with a smirk, "Or at least not yet."

She gives a light laugh of relief, "I pray to God it never chooses me," She smiles at him referring back to her human faith. But then her green optics roll back as her knees buckle. Rodimus quickly catches her in his arms. Being larger than Hound, he can lift her off her feet. His chest starts pounding in dread. They just got her back. She is a hope for all of them. He rushes her down to the med bay.

"Come on Rosa, we just got you back. You can't leave us again." He whispers in her audio receptor. Then he begins to run.

In the med bay he lays her out on the gurney. Medivac asks quickly, "What's wrong?" He hooks up the leads. Rodimus clamps down on his fears and stays in command mode, "I know for sure she is going into Energon anemia. But I have no idea what else she has faced out there on that moon for over a hundred years alone."

Medivac calls his team together. Then he looks to Arcee, Rodimus, and Hound, "Out. I don't need you messing up the bay."

Rodimus is able to pull Medivac to the side and quietly tell him, "You know who she is right?"

Medivac nods, "Rosa Pax, yes."

"Optimus' daughter."

"Yes." Medivac is confused why Rodimus is telling him this.

"Get Wroughtiron in here. Get Wheeljack in here with Ratchet's files. Get a human doctor in here. If she reverts back to her human state…."

Medivac understands quickly, "Yes sir. Got it. Now, get out."

Reluctantly Rodimus leaves. He taps his com, "Wheeljack to the med-bay. Find Jolt. Get him in there too. Bring any files you had from Ratchet. STAT." He doesn't wait for an answer from Wheeljack. "Arcee, take over guarding those shells." He turns to Hound, "Get him all the information you have about that moon she was stuck on. What could she have been exposed to?" Hound dashes off.

Arcee tries to sound like the voice of reason, "Rodimus, what if she is exposing all of us to something? Shouldn't she be quarantined? Like Soundwave, should we move her to an exterior cargo bay?"

Rodimus pauses for a moment. His fists are clenching. But he is also trying to stay as the unaffected commander. Certainly something Optimus had a better handle on. He tries to think of something. Anything that isn't out of line. Instead he walks away.

Arcee tries again, "Rodimus?"

He turns and faces her. Then touches his com-link, "Kup, my quarters, please." Then he responds to Arcee, "You have your orders. Go." He turns his back on her.

He strides to his quarters quickly. Kup is waiting for him there. Rodimus slams the panel to secure his door. As soon as the door closes, he lets out a serious growl. Kup steps back to give Rodimus room to pace.

"Rod?" Kup tries to bring him around. Rodimus stops and looks up at his dear friend with a cocked optic-brow.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like a shiny piece of hardware to upgrade your chassis?" Rodimus Prime tries to sound light hearted about pitching the Matrix. Kup begins to chuckle. They've had this conversations many times about passing the sparkling Matrix to someone else.

Kup smiles, "Doesn't go with my paint job."

Rodimus drops into his recliner, "Are you sure? It makes all the femes swoon. Gets you a heck of a lot of attention."

Kup relaxes against the desk, crossing his arms over his chest, "Yeah, but that is most often followed by missile fire and damage reports." They have a good laugh. Rod tips his head over and lets his fingers pinch the bridge of his nose trying to release the tension. Roller comes out from his place under the berth and chirps. Smiling, Rod reaches down and cradles the little guy against his chest.

Kup tries to help, "Looks like Kegan and Jolt have quite a project going on with Soundwave and himself."

"I had to pull him off it. I know he has some of Ratchet's secured files on Rosa." Kup looks curious. "Jolt hasn't told me, but I know that he has them, anyways."

"What's with Rosa?"

"She collapsed in my arms during the debriefing." He avoids Kup's questioning looks, by looking into Roller's little optics and chirping back to him

Kup snorts, "Oh-ho. Well Arcee must have loved that."

Rod slowly rolls hi head up to face his friend in disbelief. "Excuse me? I thought you were my friend."

Kup continues his jab, "I told you she was hot for you. And I told you, you were messing with trouble keeping her here."

Rodimus growls again making Roller shiver at his master's anger, "_Kuuuup_."

Kup throws his hands up in defeat of the conversation ending. Rodimus closes his optics and tries to weed out this mess.

"Wanna go blow something up?" Kup tries again.

"You mean other than myself, so I can get some R&R?"

"Well we do have Soundwave and his ejects," he shrugs.

Rodimus can't hold a straight face to that one for long. He shakes his head, "Too small right now. And if Jolt gets him all put back together and then we blow him up, Jolt will shoot **me**."

Kup waves his hand with dismissal, "Ah! Jolt would never fire on a Prime."

Rodimus would love to keep up this banter, but his com calls him again.

"Sir, we have her stabilized. She's asking for you," Wroughtiron links in.

Rodimus jumps up still carrying Roller, "Tell her I'm on my way." He turns to Kup, "Come."

~~ Rodimus makes it back to the med-bay in record time. Rosa, still an Autobot, is on the gurney with the warming field around her. She gives him a weak smile. He comes to her side. He tries to hide his hand slipping into hers while pulling Roller beside her. "So Rosa Pax, what other surprises do you have for us today?"

She tries to speak, but it comes out as a whisper, "Rod, can't we just go back to the track and race?"

Rodimus looks over to Medivac. Medivac smiles, "She's fine. She's teasing you."

Rodimus shakes his head, "Get that offline time you wanted. We will talk later. It's good to have you back."

He starts to pull back but she grips his hand tighter than she should be able to in her weakened condition. He sees a tear slip out of the corner of her optics, "Do you have any fudge on this outpost? Or is it banned?" He drops his head. He has to think carefully for a response. She had left the Ark a terrible blow when she left that last box of fudge for her father just before she stole his mission. Optimus was never able to completely enjoy it again.

He keeps a firm look on his face, "I'll get back to you on that. Keep an eye on her, Roller." And he turns his back on her. Rosa saw him stride quickly out of the room. Kup saw him drop to his wheels and barrel out of the building, dropping his com at the threshold.

Ultra Magnus touches his com to warn Kup. Kup tells him, "Follow Rodimus at a distance. He needs to blow off some steam. Just don't let him get blown up, alright?"

Ultra Magnus nods, "Understood." He had a hard time keeping up with Rodimus Prime. It was like the old days of Hot Rod dashing about.

~~ To Hot Rod, Rosa Pax's leaving had been a huge blow. She had been a friend. A fun friend. In spite of her larger size, she was still young and brazen and graceful. He remembered her as a human child. He had arrived just a few weeks before her transformation. He had found her a delight. Along with Arcee, Skates, Rosa had been some of the best teammates for basketball, paintball and Ironhide's obstacle course training sessions. He felt a stab of jealousy when she began to spend more time with Sherman. But then again, Arcee was vying for his own time.

When she came back from a battle that took her brother's life, she was grounded and Rod had pity for her. Rosa became a much more serious fighter, he was pleased to see she would be able to defend herself. He even felt some of that growing pride that she could ultimately be the next Prime, perish the thought anything happened to her father.

But then came her first true full fledged battle. She was an emotional wreak when they got back. He knew then, she would never make it as a warrior. He wondered how he could make her stronger. But he knew, she had just seen too much for a human. He had to remember that at her core she was a human, barely an adult. He had studied enough humans to know, she was in psychological war with her two heritages. He prayed she would find a way to survive.

What she did next, no one saw it coming. No one knew she had it in her. No one expected her to do this. She took Optimus Prime's ship right out from under his nose. She took his mission. A suicide mission. She did it to save him. She did it to save the Autobot's leader. She did it to save her father. She did it all for love.

Hot Rod's spark swelled with so many emotions the night the command team returned to the base in shock and for quiet reflection over Rosa's last gift to her family. Her mother's favorite treat. Her mother had the same gift waiting back at base when her mission was a fatal success. Fudge.

And now Rosa was asking for it. Was she trying to come home? Was she trying to leave again? What was she trying to do? Would she do the same thing to Rodimus Prime that she did to Optimus Prime? Could he trust her to be on _his _base?

She certainly has changed. Right now, Rosa Pax looks war weathered. She has been alone for a very long time. Is she bitter? Is she angry? Has she found salvation in Iacon? Her family's home city that she is seeing for the first time? Did Shockwave or Starscream get their claws on her and turn her into a Trojan horse? Or taint her other ways? Has she been running with a new group out to destroy the ranks from inside out? Could he trust her?

Rodimus must make this decision soon. Arcee isn't the only one asking these questions.

What was he going to do?

Next, one on one with Ultra Magnus.


	2. magnus and visco

**Rod of Fire: Chapter 2**

(Rod and Magnus reflect on Rod becoming Rodimus)

_Slaggit! _Magnus groans trying to keep up with Rodimus tearing it out of Iacon. Magnus was glad Rodimus had the full weight of his weapon trailer on him. At least they were both carrying the same weight. No that wasn't true at all. Rodimus had one more weight in his chest that Magnus was glad he no longer carried. But still, Rodimus was not making this easy even though Magnus was pretty sure he knew where Rod was headed.

And then, Rod just had to make a graceful spin and flail the trailer right at Magnus, dumping a bunch of weight. Not only was it a hurdle for Magnus to dodge, Rodimus knew the Weapons Commander would have to stop and gather it up. Rodimus poured on the power and left Magnus in the dust. Magnus was left cursing himself in the middle of the road while his charge went dashing away. He should know better than to follow Rod so close when he was in a fowl mood.

Eventually Magnus met up with Rod on the Goren plains. And ugly place. Magnus never could understand why Rod liked this place. By the looks of it, Rod had already finished off one Visco and was halfway through his second by the time he arrived. Magnus drops the heavy trailer by Prime's feet making the ground rumble at the weight. "Amazing the things people throw out these days."

Rod doesn't even look at it. He just continues to look out over the horizon. Magnus can see, Rod doesn't see the battlefield of dead corroding bodies. No he can see past that. What does he see? Magnus tries again, "Prime…?"

"Fragg'n tailgaters!" is all Rod tosses out, still not facing Magnus. Magnus understands he is mad about being guarded. Rod then decides to look up to Magnus, but pissed, "And you can quote me directly to Kup."

"Prime we only-" Rod reaches under his seat of a mangled container unit and pulls out another Visco and holds it out. It was Rod's silent way of telling him to sit down and shut up. Magnus takes the can and settles himself down silently beside him. Neither one says anything for a long time. Just letting the silence embrace them. Rod closes his optics and lays back on the container, pulling his bent knees up, letting his ped toes hang off the edge. Magnus can't help but see the young Hot Rod in that body language.

"Rod-"

"You talk too much, Mags." Rod groans, Magnus chuckles. Finally Rod pipes up with a heavy sigh, "Magnus have you ever thought about how you and I ever get here?"

Rod turns his head when he hears Magnus rummaging around. Magnus has shoved some rocks and junk aside and pulls out a bottle of Wheeljack's potent and very illegal moonshine. Rod gasps, "Where did you get that?"

Magnus narrows his gaze, "Who do you think confiscated it?" Rod chuckles. Magnus waves it in the air, "Now, if you are really going to open that other can of slag-maggots you and I are going to need this." Rod thrust his hand out quickly. Now it's Magnus turn to laugh handing it over. "I swear Prime, you better be able to hold this better than you used to, Hot Rod."

"You call me Prime one more time tonight and you'll be dragging that trailer home." He nudges his own weapons trailer with his takes a swig , grimacing as it burns down his throat, "Don't be mad about the paint job. I'm not the one who hurled it doing Mach 5 in the gavel patch."

Rod takes his own swig and smirks, "Liked that, didn't ya?"

Magnus shakes his head, "It's times like that I know why the Matrix chose you."

Rod's smile disappears quickly and he takes another swig. He turns out to the field of death and loss. "Yeah, well… I still wonder who is more insane, the Matrix for choosing me or me for being stupid enough to accept it."

Magnus clinks their bottles in pure understanding, "Rod, you're doing just fine."

Rod turns to Magnus and clearly the drinks are beginning to hit him, he smirks and slurs just a bit, "Then you _and_ Arcee can stop tailgating my aft and let me breathe!"

Magus smirks back, "Nice try, no dice."

Rod spreads his arms wide, "Prime leader of the Autobots? Pit no! I feel like I'm in charge of everything but my own life!" Then he leans over and pokes Magnus in the nose, "Sometimes I wonder if Optimus didn't pay Galvatron off in order to pitch the responsiblity."

Magnus goes serious and takes the bottle from Rod. "You may be loose, but you better take that back or I'll knock you so hard the Matrix will be shining out your-" Rod holds up his hand and Magnus stops his rant. Magnus hands Rod his Visco and clamps his friend's head with the other palm making him optic to optic, "Rod, you will survive. I promise you, you will survive this. We'll all help you. Just like we helped Optimus."

Rod leans in and lets Magnus support him. But then his shoulders start shaking in laughter, "You're just saying that because you're afraid I'll hand it back to you."

"Slag you Rod, slag you." The two friends laugh with each other and then sit back remembering the change….

_**Flashback: **_Cornel Leah Fairborn (as a huge USMC Wrecker, turned proto-form: see _**Magnitude**_) comes charging up the path when she saw Magnus drop out of sight. Hot Rod is right on her heals. Together they push Galavtron further back. With his prize, the Matrix of Leadership, Galvatron calls his team back to Unicorn. Leah and Hot Rod gather around fallen Magnus. He is mortified that he lost the Matrix. Coughing tries barking an order, "He's got the Matrix." Without a thought, Hot Rod takes off after Galavtron. Magnus bellows after him, "Hot Rod! Don't!"

Hot Rod roared past human Koshi once they reached Unicron. "Wait!" Koshi called after him. Hot Rod only hesitates long enough for Koshi and Spike to catch on to his chassis. Then Hot Rod, followed closely by the Swipe Team, charge after Galvatron. Galvatron orders his team to cover him while he heads for the control room. Spike and Koshi quickly flit from Hot Rod as he alt-forms. Spike and Koshi follow Galvatron, while Swipe and Rod battle the guards.

When repaired bigger and angrier Magnus arrives, (bearing a few new stripes of Army green in his armor), Rod charges off in the direction Galavtron went. Magnus orders him back, but Rod knows better. As soon as Arcee and Springer arrive with Red Alert and some others, Magnus is able to pursue Rod.

Koshi and Spike are not enough to hold Galvatron off. Enough to pester and annoy him. Like flies, they zing and sting and mess up the control panel Galavtron wants to insert the Matrix into. Finally, Galavtron resigns to shoving the Matrix directly into the heart of the beast. But that is in another part of this hulking beast. Not in this room. Hot Rod knows exactly where Galvatron is headed. Ultra Magnus had already made it perfectly clear what was at stake. Hot Rod challenged and dove directly at Galvatron. Passion for duty and love for his deceased Prime was fueling his drive now. He was going to die stopping this Decepticon who took his leader's life. He would not let him reactivate this cursed unit to reek havoc on the universe for his own power and glory. Not if his beating spark could do something to stop him!

Koshi and Spike had to find cover. The firepower and physical fight between the furious purple and orange mechs would crush them both. Koshi eventually had to cast a shield over both of them. It was getting extremely violent. Rod wasn't holding back. No one had ever see Hot Rod like this. Extremely skilled in his strikes. Every one making it's mark. Ducking, swinging and each blow he did receive, only seemed to make his next one hit home harder. Galvatron even looked a little worried.

Ultra Magnus arrived just in time to witness the end. Hot Rod has Galvatron pinned. He knew he was no match in fire power, but speed was his saving grace. Swiftly he snatched the Matrix from Galvatron's grasp then turned to run. Galvatron wasn't going to let that happen. Ultra Magnus fired to keep him pinned down, yet still the Decepticon leader was charging. He wasn't going to give up so easily either.

The Matrix in Hot Rod's grasp began to glow. Suddenly Hot Rod began to understand. The Matrix called to him. Sang his name with a new lit: _**Rodimus Prime**_ it's voice was sung sweetly into his spark. Slowly, Hot Rod accepted the Matrix into his chest. Ultra Magnus sighed with relief. Galvatron was in shock. But not enough to stop from firing off a couple more rounds pinning Magnus down.

With the Matrix empowering him, the large orange flamed Autobot Commander turned on his enemy. "Your day of reckoning has come, Galvatron. Meet your new foe: _**Rodimus Prime**_." With that, Rodimus began mercilessly firing on the Decepticon leader. The firepower and the shock were too much for Galvatron. He ran. Rodimus pursued. Ultra Magnus was just as shocked at the maturity and determination that sprung suddenly from Hot Rod. As quickly as he could, Ultra Magnus followed. Destruction and demolition showed which way the battling leaders had gone. It was also clear to Ultra Magnus, this wreak was going to imploded with everyone on board. "Autobots, retreat! Follow Rodimus Prime to Cybertron! Now!" No one asked a question. The words "Follow Prime" were all they needed to hear. The new leader had emerged and Galvatron was on the run.

The final explosion left Galvatron wounded mortally. Cyclonous had to call Shockwave for a space bridge. Rodimus wanted to pursue, but seeing his team pretty beat up and shocked made a mature leader think twice. _Well, that's enough excitement for one day_, he smiled. Rodimus called everyone back to Iacon to claim it as Autobot domain and drive the limping Decepticons out.

And so the hard work began again. Securing the base and purging any trace Decpeticons from their sacred city. After all, this was Orion Pax's home town and Rod and Magnus were bound and determined to purify it.

Ultra Magnus moved into his new quarters in Iacon. No longer leader. Now he was the new Prime's second and military advisor. Along with Kup, he would help advise and guide Rodimus. Finally the full team is coming home. Not a temporary base. But really home.

Ultra Magnus settles down to compile his logs. One personal, and one official. It was another painful loss for the humans today. Another one of the commanders passed in the line of duty: Cornel Leah Fairborn. Magnus smiles, this wasn't for duty that she did it. She did it for him to complete his duty, leaving him with a final gift.

Now for the official log. The end of the conflict leaves Galavtron floating through space. The Autobots fleeing Unicron before it implodes on itself. They lost several comrades today. But most importantly, they gained a new Prime. Rodimus Prime.

_All Spark help us all, _Magnus muttered. He rubs his forehelm, heavily. _Would it be possible for Primus to grant Rodimus a powerful and beloved mate to help him through this reign and share the burden of the Matrix? Much like Optimus had Elita to reign in his sanity and comfort him in his time of need. Rod is going to need a mate, because I sure as Pit have my own hands full. I have one my own to focus on. _Magnus stokes the budding life within his chest.

{end flashback} Magnus looks down at Rod begging for help. "You know Rod, you need your own Elita. You need-"

Rod rolled away and groaned, "Magnus, just up. Let me enjoy my peace. I don't need anything else on my processor."

Magnus pulled back and just watched his friend drink and close his optics. Rod needed a femme to relieve stress with. Or was that the problem? He already had and she was out of reach?

(fyi: Koshi is Prowl's son from his own encounter with Ratchet's Virus: see Prowl-her. Leah Fairborn is my creation too, and more to come in _Magnitude.)_

More chapters for Rod of Fire…..


	3. rosa vs arcee

**Rod of Fire: Chapter 3 **_Rose gets used to life in Iacon. Kup confronts Arcee_

The team returns from the latest campaign. It may have been an idle skirmish, but you wouldn't notice by Arcee's mood. She was making a bigger battle inside the protected walls of Iacon than they just came from.

Arcee stomps through the door behind Rosa, "Just had to be the hero, didn't you Princess Pax!" Hound, Cliffjumper Kup and Brawl are shocked. Rosa only raises an optic-brow. She doesn't even turn around to acknowledge she heard the taunt. Arcee tries again, "Isn't that right, _Miss Prime_." Rosa hesitates for only a moment but then decides this isn't the time or place. She keeps moving.

No one sees Rodimus bringing up the rear, securing the doors. All optics are now on Rosa and Arcee. Arcee strides forward quickly, yanking off her damaged gauntlet. "Hey! Don't walk away from me. I want to know what your problem is!" Rosa stops, contemplating carefully what to say. Rosa's fists are clenched. Arcee steps in front Rosa, physically daring her to crush her. "Yeah, I'm talking to you. Don't ignore me."

Rosa leans down. She is larger than Arcee easily could really do some damage with just her foot. Instead she points a finger at her, "I think the question is, what is wrong with you?"

Arcee stands back amused, "Nothing. I don't have the problem. Other than you trying to be hero."

Rosa stands up straight and puts her hands on her hips. She had a stance just like her father. "Oh, you mean my duty?"

Arcee taunts her farther, "Oh don't try looking like Optimus and think I will cower to you. I cower to no one." Then she warns, "You are **no** Prime."

Rosa crosses her arms and cocks her head, trying to figure Arcee out. Rosa's stance makes her look even more like her father, making Arcee even madder. Rosa is also trying to figure out exactly what she did to piss Arcee off so much. Arcee's attitude reminded her of some of the snotty preppy girls at her junior high, just before she "died." Rosa hadn't paid those girls much attention because she had been more interested in sports. But now, as the smile creeps across her face, she thinks knows exactly what is Arcee's problem. Arcee is growing more furious at Rosa's smile getting broader. Rosa knows she has to tread carefully. _He_ is still in the room. She can feel it. Rosa chooses her words carefully so not to embarrass _him._

"Arcee, I'm sorry I was faster than you in deflecting the photon grenade that threatened our _Supreme Leader._ You are more than welcome to use your own body as a shield next time. Oh, I'm sorry, you don't have the mass and force-shield that I do." Then Rosa turns aside to walk away in a different direction.

The boys can't help but let out their surprised gasps and kudos to Rosa. Rosa tries to silence them with a mean stare. She didn't want their approval, it will just make things worse with Arcee. Out of the corner of her optic, she can see Rodimus' smile. That approval she does accept, but doesn't let it show openly. Rosa keeps walking away.

Arcee throws her other damaged gauntlet at Rosa's feet, "This isn't about mass, Princess. This is about you trying to take the reins as Prime."

Rosa whips her head around and goes nose to nose with Arcee so fast that even Arcee jumps, "I don't want the Matrix. Get that through your head, _Twit_!" They both know she is not referring to the badge, but the one who carries it.

Arcee is furious at Rosa using such a childish refernce. "Liar!"

Rosa pulls back her own left gauntlet, "Take that back." Rosa won't stand for her truth to be questioned, by anyone in the room. Arcee doesn't move, just smirks back. Rosa challenges her back, "I don't want to fight you. I have nothing against you. But if you push this-"

"You don't frighten me, Rosa Garcia. Bring it on." Arcee challenges her.

Rosa smiles at her mother's name. Arcee deliberately dropped the name her father gave her. Rosa removes her rapid fire cannon keeping her optics locked with Arcee, "Oh you just asked for it. You never saw my mother fight." Rosa throws the cannon to the floor making it crash and slide out of the way. It slides to a stop at Rodimus' feet. Rosa's optics turn deep scowling green like her mothers and her tone growls low like it had come directly from her father's vocorder, "I watched her die fighting for all the Autobots."

Arcee actually looks frightened for a moment. Rosa didn't mention her father, but rather Arcee's life directly and everyone else in the room. But then Arcee removes her own armament and it also slides to Rodimus' feet. Rosa flicks out her right arm and her sword begins to glow. With a couple twists, she tosses that aside, too. But to everyone's shock, Rosa reaches over her shoulder. The back plates retract and she removes a huge ion cannon barrel from her back, clearly not in her paint scheme. It was someone else's. She throws that one directly at Rodimus one handed full of anger. He has to step forward to catch it. That would have done some serious damage to the front doors if it impacted. Rodimus looks over the barrel carefully. He is quite impressed. But he can't admire it long, the scuffle is about to begin. They are sparing off.

Rosa taunts, "You have no idea who you are messing with, Sister."

Arcee seethes, "I'm not your sister."

"I'm not your enemy, either."

"Today you are!" And she strikes. Arcee takes a pointed toe right towards the weak point behind Rosa's knee. Rosa sees it coming and twists. Arcee goes sliding across the floor, not even touching Rosa.

Hound has informed the rest of the base about Arcee challenging Rosa to a fight. The crowd gathers against the back wall. Even Jolt and Kegan take a break from their taxing work to watch the fight.

Rosa seems to be on the defense. She knows she could take Arcee for an extended trip to the med bay if she wasn't careful. That would also put Rosa on Medivac's bad side. She needs more friends, not enemies. Arcee comes up and leaps to Rosa's back. This time she grabs Rosa's ponytail and yanks her head back. Then with a pointed toe, gives swift kick to the animatronics artery in Rosa's neck. It drops Rosa to her knees.

Arcee laughs, "Not so tough, are you Princess!" Arcee takes another kick to Rosa's face. This time Rosa swiftly brings her palm up to block her. It sends Arcee to the floor on her back. Rosa rises and slams her foot down on Arcee. The floor shakes. A gasp comes from the crowd. Then they hear the muffled curses. Arcee is under the arch of Rosa's foot. Alive. Humiliated.

Rosa lifts her foot with a smile. "What did you say?"

Rodimus chuckles. But quickly covers his mouth. He does not want to make Arcee mad at him too. Kup whispers to him, "Prime, are you sure you should be encouraging this?"

"I'm not encouraging this." He deflects.

Kup looks him straight on, "You aren't stopping it either."

"Nope." He keeps his optics on the fight.

Kup gives him a twisted smirk, "Are you _enjoying _this?"

Rodimus quickly stands up straight and glares back at his confidant, "What kind of twisted 'Bot are you?"

"Well, then explain to me why you are letting two of your femme subordinates try to kill each other."

"They aren't trying to kill each other."

"Could have fooled me."

Rodimus leads him to the side out of ear shot of the others, "Look, this has been coming since Arcee laid optics on Rosa."

"Arcee's optics on Rosa? Or your optics on Rosie?"

Rodimus narrows his gaze, "What do you mean by that?"

"Come on, we aren't stupid. Nobody is. Arcee had the hots for Hot Rod. Rosa and Sherm were good friends of Hot Rod. You pushed Arcee aside when Rodimus arrived. She felt slighted by the distance. Now Rosa arrives. Rosa's father was Prime. You are Prime. She understands the weight of the issue. You understand the pressure her father was under. You can console and support each other. It's only natural."

Rodimus is clearly getting uncomfortable. "No, it's not. And I don't appreciate what you are saying."

Rodimus steps away from him. Kup calls back, "Can't fight the truth, Rod."

Rodimus turns back to the fight that has been going on. Rosa has been continuing to take Arcee's blows, but not forcing any on. Until now. Arcee gave a couple really brutal blows to Rosa's face. Even Rodimus would have cringed at those blows. Rosa had chosen to leave her face shield retracted. The blows are going to leave quite a scar. Atomic fluid runs down the corner of Rosa's mouth. Rosa has had it now. She reaches out and pins one of Arcee's arms behind her back. She pushes Arcee to her knees and then kneels herself behind. Then she whispers in her ear so no one else hears her, "Let me get this perfectly clear. I'm not here to steal your boyfriend, _Warrior Goddess_. I'm here to serve my family. I am here to get those bastards who killed my mother. And the one who killed my father. Now leave me alone!"

With that Rosa shoves Arcee aside. Rosa stands up and goes to Kup. She knows Kup is Rodimus' advisor. She knows this is a violation of military protocol, but so is fighting with your comrades. She strides right up to Kup and with a pointed finger quietly orders him, "I want off this base. Send me back to my moon if need be. I _will_ be out of here by tomorrow evening kicking some 'Con cans."

Kup ignores her comment, "You might want Medivac to look at your face."

She turns so everyone can hear her, "I can take my battle wounds. It's the lack of trust that is bitter." She pushes past Kup. She strides right past Rodimus without even acknowledging his presence. That does surprise Rodimus.

Rodimus goes over to Arcee, "Are you alright, Arcee?"

She is humiliated that Rosa took all her strikes, even the painful ones, without a complaint. It was even more brutal that Rosa only made one move at Arcee and that was to bring her to her knees.

Arcee stands up and tries to gather her pride, "I'm fine, sir."

"Good. Get your weapons and confine yourself to quarters. Make room. Rosa will be your new bunk mate."

Arcee's jaw drops. "Sir?"

"You heard me. Go." He points to the door. She has no other way to save face, but to follow Prime's command orders.

With one look around the room, Rodimus and Kup have made it clear for everyone to get back to work. When it is empty, Rodimus touches the com, "Rosa Pax, to the war room."

"Yes sir," Rosa humbly responds.

Rodimus, Kup and Rosa all reach the room at the same time. Her weapons are laid out on the table. "You left those behind." She doesn't say a word or even move towards them. She is going to be all military now with her hands clasped behind her back and wide legged stance. So, Rodimus makes it short and clear, "You will be bunking with Arcee."

Rosa's scarred face doesn't flinch. She shows no emotion to the orders.

"Did you hear me?"

Rosa is quite obedient, "Yes, Sir!" She barks like and EMC.

"Confine yourself to quarters. Dismissed," he orders her. She turns away from Rodimus. She looks directly at Kup and nods. She scoops up her weapons. Kup and Rodimus know, she plans to carry out her own demand. She walks out of the room. Striding down the hall to Arcee's quarters and knocks on the door, Arcee opens it. She frowns at the sight of Rosa carrying her weapons. Arcee tells her plainly, "Top bunk is mine."

Rosa only gives her a curt nod and proceeds to lay the arms out on the lower bunk. Even Arcee is impress by the heavy duty weapons Rosa has. Arcee's not even sure what Rosa was "born with" and which she manufactured herself. She would like to ask, but sees the tears in her optics as she carefully polishes the largest barrel tenderly and secures it to her back. Then she closes her back panel.

"Look, Rosa…" Rosa gives her a look that silences her instantly. The tears are still in the corner of her optics. Arcee backs away.

Rosa touches her com, "Permission to attend confession."

Rodimus tenderly responds (understanding the human religion and her beginings), "Granted." Rosa turns away from Arcee and leaves the room. The rest of the arms remain on the bunk.

Kup calls Arcee on her personal com, "Arcee, meet me in the security room."

Rosa carefully enters the chapel. It was not meant for Autobots. And most certainly not ones as large as Rosa. She genuflects before the cross. Then she finds a spot clear of pews in the back and kneels. The minister is very surprised to see an Autobot. Mostly he sees only the humans. He strides towards her.

"May I help you?"

Rosa touches the battered crucifix on her chest. Her optics are brimming with tears, "Father, forgive me. It has been over a hundred years since my last confession. I have sinned grievously today."

He pats her hand. "I'll be right back, Rosa, dear." He goes over to the chapel door. He puts a sign saying it is currently closed, but will reopen in a half hour.

Then he pulls a chair next to Rosa. He takes her hand, "Okay, Go ahead."

Rosa pours out her heart to the priest. She begins sobbing. She cries for her mother. For her brother. For her father. For Sherm. For Arcee. And then she smiles at the priest, "And most of all Father, I'm afraid I may be falling in love with my commanding officer. It's so stupid. It's ridiculous. I… can't…"

The priest smiles and pats her hand, "Look Rosa, I can't even imagine what you have gone through. I have a wife. I'm Lutheran, but you know we military chaplains hear it all." She nods. "I understand the desire for companionship. I understand the roll of a soldier. I understand loss. I understand loneliness." He smiles, "But not many of us can understand our family and our child hood ripped out from under us. Then to be transformed from a child and thrust into an intergalactic war? Then to be left alone." He scratches his head, "I can't tell you how I know about your file, but I do."

Rosa smiles, "It's okay. If someone gave it to you, then they would know eventually I would come to you for counsel."

He leans in, "Rosa, someone cares about you. You need to know, you aren't here alone. You don't need to be lonely. There are others here that care about you."

She laughs, "I'm like my mother. I'm afraid to let them in, because I may loose them too."

He joins her laugh, "I understand, my dear. But here is something else I would like for you to think about. She did love again. She did take a risk and let someone in. Will you be like your mother and take that risk too?"

She jokes, "With friends like these, who needs enemies?"

He doesn't laugh. "Think about the ones who gave me your file. They gave it to me saying, 'She will need you one day. Be ready.' Think about those friends."

"Can you tell me who it is, so I don't get kicked in the teeth again?"

This time he does laugh. They both know he can't and won't. He pats her hand.

"Go light a candle for your loved ones. And Rosa, find love and friendship." She nods and does as he says. Then she heads back to her quarters now shared with Arcee. She comes back with a lighter heart and a glowing spark. She needs to seek out who gave the priest her file. Who would care enough to do that? Who would have access?

~~ Arcee meets Kup in the communications center. She is silent, but he his pulling up certain images on the visual feed. He points to one, "Arcee, what do you see?"

Arcee comes over and sees Rosa in the chapel with the minister talking. Then Rosa goes over and lights a couple candles and kneels before them with her hands folded in prayer. "Rosa." Kup groans and Arcee knows he wants more information. "Alright, fine, she's in the chapel praying to her god. So?"

Kup nods and pulls up another image. Its of the roof top. Rodimus is on the roof top looking up to the stars. He takes a deep sigh and then closes his eyes. He too is in mediation. Kup touches it. "Prime, yeah, so what?" Arcee responds.

Kup now turns fully and faces Arcee, "Cut the scrap Arcee, what do you see? You know deep in your spark. Spill it."

Arcee looks between the two images and leans back against the wall. She hadn't seen it before, but now she does. "Both of them are spiritually minded."

Kup nods, "Yes, they are. The both have faith. Deep abiding faith. But they both have doubts in their own ablities. Where Rod is embraced and crushed by some of us," he narrows his gaze. Arcee actually flushes. "Some," he points to Rosa, "carry the burden with no support. Even kicked." He turns back to her directly, "Look Arcee, they both are under the same expectation of living up to Optimus. That's some big armor to fill, don't you think?" Arcee nods. "Give them a break. They need each other, badly."

"I don't want to see him get hurt," she nearly whispers.

Kup leans in, "Why?" She doesn't answer. "Do you love him?"

Arcee softly tells him, "We all love Prime. It's up to all of us to support him and protect him. I don't want to see him get hurt." Kup puts one hand on her shoulder. "Like when Elita was lost." Her chin waivers, "I can't carry or bury another Prime."

Kup sets the other hand on her shoulder, "Arcee, Rod is not Optimus. He can handle this if he has the right kind of friend. I may be his confidant, but there are things even he doesn't tell me." He taps the screen with Rosa still in prayer, "I'm not on this same level as him. He carries a maturity to faith that even I don't have. He's been and seen things that I will never understand. Look at her." Arcee does as he says. "Her mother has taught her great and abiding faith. It's the only way she could have survived what she has. Could you?" Arcee looks at it Rosa carefully and sees her in a new light. "What do you think Optimus would say if he saw you treating his own blood and spark like this?"

Arcee shakes her head, "I saw what happened when Elita and the sparkling died." Kup nods. He heard but hadn't been there. "I was there when Rosa left him."

Kup smiles, "What did he say?"

"Nothing."

Kup smirks, "But…."

Arcee can't help but finally admit it, "He was really proud of her."

Kup smiles, "Yeah, he was. Hasn't she carried his shield well now back in his home?"

"I don't want Rod getting his spark broken if she decides to leave again." Arcee tries to defend the current Prime.

Kup lifts her chin, "You are going to break his spark if you drive her away. Can you live with that? Rodimus' one chance at a love Optimus was lucky enough to have twice, and you drove it away? Can you really live with yourself?" She shakes her head. "Then I think it's time you, me and Magnus gave Rod a chance to stretch his spoiler and expose his spark. Don't you?"

Arcee clenches her fist, "She hurts him, and I will send her to Primus or her god personally." Kup smirks knowing Arcee will.

Next one nice race for Rosa and Rod


	4. rod & rosa race

**Rod of Fire Chapter 4 **_(Rosie and Rod get away and breathe again.)_

That night, Rosa is outside doing her turn at guard duty. To her surprise, a streak of red and orange goes right past her. It almost knocks her down. "Hey!" she calls out. The streak continues around the building. She pokes her head around the corner trying to figure out what it was. She begins running through the personal list she can remember. It was too big to be some of the members. Before she gets to the end of her list, a set of heavy, yet soft footsteps can be heard coming up behind her. Rosa whips around with a glowing sword.

Rodimus holds his hands up in defense and chuckles, "Long time since I've seen one of those up close."

Rosa cuts the glow, but lets the light reflect off the metal, "Yeah, well next time you could be wearing it."

He cocks his head chiding her, "I seriously doubt that."

She stares at him shocked. Did he just challenger her? Instead, she strides away from him and takes up her post, holstering her sword. Keeping her back straight and on alert, while he leans back against the building, she asks, "Okay, so what did you break of Mom's that got you sent outside?"

"Excuse me?" He is quite confused.

Rosa tries again remembering he doesn't know all of Earth's phrases. She smiles, "Who did you piss off to get kicked outside? Caught by the hall monitor racing…again?"

He snorts in amusement. They both remember how many times he got busted for that under Ironhide's command. Rodimus rolls his shoulder against the wall to look at her directly. She keeps her gaze on the horizon. "What about you?" He asks softly.

Rosa takes a chance to look at him directly, "Did you know, a new recruit stands a better chance against a whole squadron of Decepticons than to question a Prime's body guard or advisor?"

Rodimus is very surprised by her comment. Both optic-brows raise, "Excuse me?"

Rosa turns back to the horizon and ticks off her fingers, "Did you know I have had guard duty at least three nights in a row for the last four weeks? I have had garbage removal twice a week, waste receptacle purification duty, another three times, and my favorite, polishing the docking bay floors and walls, four times."

Rodimus tucks his chin to his chest and starts laughing. She turns back to him and at first she is mad at him laughing. But then she sees her old friend Rod coming through. He raises his hand to his face to cover his amusement, in attempt to apologize. How can she stay mad? She joins his laughter. Soon both of them are holding their sides laughing. "I'm sorry," he giggles.

Rosa shakes her head, "Well, I finally figured out how to make the buffer work. Would you like a polish?"

Before he can stop himself he pops off, "How much more guard duty can you stand?"

Rosa goes over and shoves him, "Geeze, Rod, you can be such a jerk sometimes.'

Stumbling back he continues to chuckle, "Hey, I had nothing to do with it!"

Rosa can't be mad at him, he was right. He had nothing to do with it. Just for spite she shoves him again and goes back to her post. She can't help shooting him a few more amused looks while trying to stay on duty. "What are you doing out here, anyways?"

He flicks invisible dust off his wing tips, "Same as you, guard duty."

Rosa rolls her optics at him, "Baloney, _Prime_."

"Baloney?" He tries to sound indignant to her retort. But he is smiling too broadly. "Fine!" He rolls his head like a young teenager. It just sends Rosa giggling again. "Kup kicked me out."

"Ha!" She points finger at him, like he just got busted.

"Ya know, you could have receptacle duty tomorrow," he narrows his Prime face.

Rosa snorts, "Already do." His jaw drops open. Rosa opens her hands wide in defeat. "Like I said, don't challenge Prime's bodyguards."

Now Rodimus rolls his head, "I thought for sure Springer would take up her time. Now that he was back."

Rosa narrows her gaze at him this time, "So you know what is going on behind your back?"

Rodimus strides closer to her, "Look, there are things worth fighting about and things… well…" Then he has to cast his optics down not being able to protect her.

Rosa puts a hand up to stop him, "I know. That's why I take the punishment she doles out. Why is she so protective? If her, ah, _personal interest _is Springer, then why is she being like this about you? And better yet, I don't understand why Kup put my name on guard duty this time?"

Rodimus looks up at her quickly. He gets Kup's motives tonight, but he decides to address Arcee's issue. "Arcee doesn't want to outlive another Prime. She took Optimus' death pretty hard." Rosa just nods. "I'm not trying to excuse her actions."

Rosa puts a hand up, "I know. She's trying to feel me out. She has been the warrior princess here. Now I'm a threat to that studded leather tiara, I get it." Rodimus snickers at the metaphor. "Arcee feels like she has to be mother hen, the femine touch, and yet hold her own. I get that. Scrap it, I killed my brother trying to prove myself. I know she thinks I'll make the same fatal move again. But geeze, that was a hundred years ago. Haven't I paid the price by self imprisonment?"

She strides away from him in anger. But she doesn't get far, because his hand captures her elbow. Yet she can't face him. So he steps around and takes her other elbow, "Rosie, look at me." Rosa can't. She's terrified he will see her feelings. He drops an arm in order to lift her chin, to face him. She looks directly into his blue optics and warm smile, "You don't have to prove yourself to me. I'm smart enough to pick my own friends. I won't let Arcee dictate my confidants. I know why Kup kicked us both out here. And it isn't guard duty." Rosa's optics widen. Rodimus' smile widens. "So, how about if Rosie and Rod go full throttle to the plains of Goran. You haven't seen anything until you have seen them at sun rise. What do you say?" She turns back to the doors with a look, _What will they say?_ He puts up his commander's stance, with a friendly smile, "No one questions Prime's orders. Right?"

"I won't."

"Last one to Goran has to polish the docking bay." Rosie drops to her wheels and tears off. "Scrap!" He bellows after her and opens the throttle full torque.

Not knowing where they are going, Rosa is at a slight disadvantage. But isn't that part of the game with Decepticons? Rod passes her once with a blast of a horn. Rosa lets him get far enough ahead to use him for draft. Also, to get a baring on their target. Once she gets a glimpse of the landscape up ahead, she makes her move. First, Rosa drops back. Rod challenges her, "Too much for you, Rosie?" Rosa pours on the steam and rams him slightly offside and sends him spinning, "Hey!" She chuckles and lays it out flat. Rod growls and catches up to her. He tries to come up on her left, she cuts him off. So he backs off and tries to swing around the other side. She cuts him off again. Rosa notices him dropping back. She smiles, he's going to try ramming her back. As he barrels down on her rear bumper, she slides out of the way and he shoots right past her. He chuckles. Oh, Rosie isn't done yet. Firing her rockets, she leaps over him and slams on the breaks, into a slide.

"Ahhhhh!" Rod bellows as he has to unfold and use his hands to cartwheel over her inert form. He crumbles into a horrible angle and looks up at her, "What was that?" Rosie tears off. With another growl he quickly tucks his wheels under and takes after her. This time he pulls up beside her and she chuckles.

"You are no gymnast."

"Who taught you to drive?" He snorts.

"Skates."

Rod snorts again, "Yeah, I should have known." He pulls slightly ahead, "Follow me." They drop their speed and he leads her over to a nearby rise on the plains. They stop and unfold. Ever so slowly Rod walks over to a spot to gaze out. He sighs heavily. The plains are littered with scorch marks. Old and new. There are bodies of both friend and foe sporadically out there. Rosa lowers her head, and crosses herself. Rod turns to her and sees she is saying a silent prayer. When she lifts her head he smiles at her respect for fallen she has never met. He motions to her to sit beside him.

"Wow, I'm sorry but this is horrible." Rosa says quietly.

"This is not how I see it," he shakes his head. She looks at him curiously. He lays his palm out exposing his flash port, "Let me see your hand."

Rosa gives him her hand, with her finger tip exposed, he links. Instantly, Rosa sees an over lay of the same plains, but she can see flowers in bloom. She can see a few scattered dwellings used for Energon harvesting. It is quiet and peaceful.

"Wow," a peaceful sigh comes from her. Then she releases her hand from his. Yes, she can see how the plains look now, but she understands why he looks at it in another light. She turns to him, "How long ago was that?"

He shrugs, "Who knows? Don't tell Arcee I come out here. She would freak."

Rosa chuckles. They sit and breath in the real air, not the filtered stuff inside the base. Dirt and destruction can be smelled. But so can reality. This is a place to remember what they are fighting for. Solemn, but also reflecting.

"Kind of reminds me of when you, me, Arcee, Skates, Bee and Sherm would sneak off. Too bad we don't have any spiked Energon."

Rod smirks and leans over. He shoves a piece of debris aside and pulls out a couple bottles. He hands her one. Rosa gasps in amusement. "What? How?" She looks at the label, Visco. "Isn't this banned on base?"

Rod leans over, "We aren't on base. And if you tell Kup, _I'll _put your name on receptacle purification duty."

She leans into him, "Don't tell Arcee I was out here alone with you." They clink their bottles together and take a swig. Both of them let out a sigh of relief.

Then the com calls, "Prime, a couple guards have gone AWOL."

Rod turns to Rosie, "Scrap." Then he touches his com, "Ah, Kup, we are on recon. Radio silence." Rod winks at Rosie.

Both Kup and Rosie retort, "Baloney."

"Fine, whatever." Rod finally shrugs. Rosie laughs.

Kup chuckles, "Where are you?"

"Goren plains. I'll be back not long after sunrise."

"Alright. Radio silence. Out."

"Thanks." Rod tells his friend. Then takes another swig of his drink.

Rosie shoves him, "So, why did you bring me out here?"

"You looked like you could use a break. I know I needed one. The building can be a little stifling."

Rosa nods to his chest, "Sure it's the building?"

Rod, feeling looser, takes a finger to her father's insignia on her head and pushes, "Ground rules tonight. No conversations that will make either one of us cry. Got it?"

Rosie giggles and pushes her own finger at his forehead, "Deal." They both have a good laugh. Rod leans over and pulls out two more bottles. She tries to lean over and see where he has them stashed, "And how many do you have in there?"

He tries to be Prime, but the smirk just destroys the tone of voice, "That's classified." He manages to hide his stash, by shoving her back. She gets that he won't tell.

"So, who else do you bring out to your secret hide away?" Rosie tries again to get inside his classified files. He just raises a curious optic-brow at her.

"And who said you were my personal secretary?"

"Oh please, Rod. You were always hot stuff. Come on, don't tell me that you haven't…"

He leans over and pushes her again on the forehead. Going back to their conversation, this was off limits. Rosie giggles and pulls away from his finger. He giggles back at her.

"You know, that was pretty gutsy to take Prime's shuttle." He watches her wondering if he was hitting a soft spot.

Rosie shrugs, "You would have hot wired the thing yourself, if you had thought of it first." She turns back to the horizon.

Rod takes another swig and turns to the horizon as well. He remembers hearing the message she had left on the box of fudge for her father. "Yeah, probably." Back then he thought she was crazy and gutsy. Now, he thinks she was brave and heroic.

"So tell me, how in blazes did you get Soundwave and Jolt's shell back to Iacon? We've never had a chance to talk about that."

"Yeah," she laughs, "Time just isn't our friend, is it?" He turns to see if she really is laughing. She takes a long pull on her drink and then gives him a reassuring smile. "Okay, so Sherm and I land on that moon. We begin quietly building the space bridge from the pieces of the shuttle Papa, Uncle Ratchet and Uncle Ironhide built." Rod grins at hearing her uses human terms of endearment towards his formerly feared and highly respected commanders. She tilts her head, "What?"

"Nothing!" He raises his hands. But she sees by the grin on his face. Rod sees her as that young teen human girl again for a moment.

Rosa leans in, "Did you see my transformation? Parts of that are still a blur to me. You know, fever and all."

Rod shakes his head, "I had arrived just a couple days before and was making my way to the Ark when it happened. So I guess you could say we started our Earth training together." She chuckles with him, and they clink bottles again.

"So, you get the bridge built," he encourages her to go on.

"Yeah well at about that time, there was a lot of activity on a nearby asteroid. Sherm and I figure out how to get over there and check it out. Starscream and the Fallen were on there."

Rod, loose now, spews some of his drink, "No scrap! You're pulling my transistors!" He is completely shocked.

Rosa is shocked that he is shocked, "No, I'm not kidding." She's about to go on, but he has to hold up his hand. He places a hand to his chest. He can feel the Matrix quiver. "What is it, Rod?"

He puts a finger to his own forehead for just a moment. He can't tell her that if she had just done one thing, she could have saved her father's life and him from all this. Instead he turns back to her, "Go on."

Rosa is hesitant at first until he rolls his wrist to keep going. "Well, anyways, as soon as Starscream and Megatron leave, Sherm and I look around. We see Fallen bound and all the weak hatchlings around the place. They were clones. Even so, Sherm and I knew they had to be stopped. I have repented and repented for what we did," touching her cross.

"What did you do?" Rod knows this is bordering on their agreement, but knows she needs a confidant at this time.

Rosa faces him directly, "Just as soon as Sherm and I figured out what had to be done, the binds came off The Fallen and he took off. Sherm and I blew the asteroid. We killed all those innocent lives." Her body shutters. She closes her optics for another brief prayer.

Rod's face falls in sympathy to her and says his own for the lost innocent lives and for Rosie's strength. Rosa takes another long pull to her drink and then pops the other one open. She tries to give him a weak smile, "Isn't that why I left, is because I couldn't handle anymore death? And look what I did." Rod scoots closer to her and puts an arm around his friend's shoulder. She lays her head on his shoulder. He doesn't tell her it's alright. He doesn't say anything. "That's not the worst."

Rod doesn't let her move, "What was the worst?"

Rosa takes a shaky breath, "Sherm got trapped placing the bombs. I couldn't find him. He commanded me to flee. I tried to find him. But he told me I had a duty to the base." She fights back her sob, "He told me to full fill Prime's duty and to guard that bridge for our people. Our family. And then…and then he was gone." Rod holds her close with both arms. Rosa is a human deep in her heart. Rosa rolls her head skyward, "Forgive me Heavenly Father." Rod leans his head against hers. Rod remembers the faith of the human religious soldiers.

Carefully he pressed his finger to her shield, "Sorry."

Rosa laughs lightly at his teasing, "Yeah well…I found Sherm's barrel had landed at our base doorstep. I spend quite a few months in silent fasting and prayer. Then one day, I had a dream about my brother." Rosa lifts her head, "The night my brother returned to New Jersey, I drove him to the airport. He pressed something into my hand. He told me that when he was in Quebec, a strange man came to his apartment and pressed this to the back of his glasses. Then man said it was a message for his sister. I wasn't born yet. Primo had been very confused. The man told Primo that he would know when to give it to me. Primo said he never knew what it was, even tried to figure it out. Someday I would know what to do with it." Rod relaxes his grip and watches her in complete awe. "So here I was alone with nothing but time on my hands. So I pulled it out. I looked at it very carefully. It looked like it would fit into one port in the space bridge. I plugged it in. Jolt's message gave me specific wiring instructions, a date and other very detailed information. He told me I was opening a bridge to the past to retrieve a human/Decepticon group, their Cybertrionian parts and then an Autobot shell. He then gave me instructions how to get the pieces to Iacon."

Rod turns to look at her directly, "That's amazing. That's incredible!"

Rosa smiles, "Yeah. It really was. I'm not a mechanical engineer. That's my brother. I'm a loose wing nut. I'm a screw up!"

Rod grasps both her shoulders, "But you did it!"

Rosa smiles blushing, "Yeah, I did."

"Alone." He gasps.

Rosa shakes her head. "No, Rod. I was never alone. I had just forgotten." She touches her cross. "That's why Mama's cross was emblazoned on my chest. It was so I would never forget. I am never alone. Maybe lonely some times, but never truly alone."

Rod drops his head in shame. "Rosie, you are incredible."

She laughs. "Want to hear a secret?" His head shoots up, optics wide in expectation. "I set a timer on the bridge to blow once I got through. When Jolt said I was to send the pieces to Iacon, I hitched a ride. I was supposed to continue with my duty, according to him. But I was feeling selfish."

"You? Selfish? How dare you!" He mocks her. The old Rod is back. Rosie laughs and shoves him back. They both take a drink, "Alright, so what you made you so _selfish_," he hisses it out like it was the worst sin possible.

With a warning look not to mock her, "Keep that up Hot Snot and I may just have to show you what else I did alone for a hundred years on that base." With that she flicks out her sword.

He shrinks back in mock fear, "Ohh, I'm scared now."

She narrows her gaze at him and shoves the sword right under his nose, "Yaw know Prime, you are getting a little too big for that Matrix."

Now his face lights up with glee, "So you did come to Iacon to take this! Oh thank your God for me!" He starts to release his chest hatch.

Rosa lowers the point of the sword to keep the hatch closed, "Not even close, Buster! Just keep that panel closed."

He sags his head in mock defeat, "Scrap." Rosa can't help but laugh at him. He joins her laugh. They both sit back and holster the attitudes.

"Alright, then why did you come to Iacon?" He tries again.

She raises an optic-brow to him, "My father."

He gives her a very curious look. "But you just said…"

She leans in, "I said my father, not his title." It takes Rod a few minutes to catch what she was saying. She puts a hand to her chest, "I thought he would be here. I came to see Orion Pax. I had seen Mama's home town, even though it was destroyed by civil war." Rosa can't help but look out at the destruction laying before her now, "Well, actually it looks like this." Then she can't help but start laughing hysterically. She can't stop.

Rod reaches over and takes the bottle from her, "No more for you, Pax."

She tries to take the bottle back from him, "Actually, I might need it more than ever now."

"What is wrong with you?" He begins to wonder about her sanity.

Rosa stands up and spread her arms wide. "Rod, I'm a screw up."

Rod is sympathetic, "That's a little harsh, don't you think?"

"Rod, you don't get it. Both of my parents were refugees." That hits Rod right in the chest. He had known very little about Monique Garcia (Poco to Optimus). Only that she had given her life in battle, and that it had crushed Optimus against further relationships. Rosa continues, "Both of my parents came from hometowns or planets that were torn apart by civil war. Both of my parents found refuge in America. I have been running all over Earth to stay ahead of my mother's enemies. Then I was hiding on a moon to avoid my father's enemies. Lord knows what Galvatron will do if he finds out what I did to the hatchery." Even Rod cringes at that thought. "See, I'm a freak." She starts laughing even harder at her physical hybrid. Rod resigns and gives her the drink back. Only this time he clinks bottles with her in agreement.

"So Rod, tell me, what have you been up to since we parted."

He points out to the wasteland before them, "Ah! You know same old, same old. Blasting 'Cons out of their cans right and left. Just trying to keep the Matrix on the inside and the head still attached."

Rosie sinks down beside him, "So a walk in the park."

Rod starts chuckling, "Well, _that_ park," pointing to the destruction. This time Rosie pulls his head against her shoulder.

"Better you than me." She tells him.

Sighing, "Oh, baloney." They both sigh with a giggle.

"Got any more Visco?" Rosie asks.

"Nope. Saving that for boys night out."

She leans her head against his, "You know, we could really use a good paintball fight."

"Not enough humans."

"Slag." Rosie sighs. Then they just settle back and watch the sky. The light is beginning to show.

"Slag," Rod sighs this time.

"Thanks Rod. Thanks for being here." He doesn't move. "Thanks for being alive." He chuckles. "Thanks for being my friend."

"You're welcome." He doesn't move.

"Thanks for taking Papa's mantel." This time he pushes his finger against her forehead. Rosie chuckles. And then the remains of the Visco cause him to giggle too. "You know some are going to blame me for getting you toasted." He presses her forehead again. This time she shoves his hand away, giggling. She's trying to be serious, but he really doesn't want to go back to their reality. Rosie doesn't move. Let the com's call them back. Rosie lets her optics close, resting against her friend. "I missed you, Rod."

"I missed you, Rosie," his voice is very soft. They both know it isn't the Visco talking, either.

/Prime?/ A reluctant Kup calls on the com.

Rodimus Prime touches the com, /Yeah, I know. On my way./ Rod slowly stands up pulling Rosie to her feet. They both look out over the battle field and then back to the shining buildings of Iacon.

Rosie asks him softly, "Come on Hot Rod, one last race before we have to be grown ups again."

Rod looks at her softly, "Not this time Rosie. I'd rather take it slow."

Rosie swallows hard. She really is falling for her friend. She better break the tension because she is leaning closer to him. She presses a finger to his forehead and steps back dropping to her wheels. She dashes back to Iacon. Rod only hesitates for a moment at what just passed and then calls out,

"You better roll, Rosie Pax! This Rod can still beat you."

"Ha!" She barks back. "Your ego is as big as your backside."

He growls and the groan of his engine can be heard baring down on her. Rosie manages to stay just a hair ahead of him. That is until he triggers a secret entrance to the building, cuts around her and inside slamming the door behind him. Rosie plows into the side of the closed door and unfolds most in gracefully.

"Slag it, Rod!" She staggers to her feet.

The door pops open for a second and he grins broadly, "Buffer's around back," and quickly slams the door again. Rosie is shocked that he just did that to her. Then she burst into laughter. The on coming guards think she has lost her mind, laughing at a blank wall. But to Rosie, it's just what Hot Rod would have done if he had the power. This was not Rodimus, this was her friend Rod. She's very happy to see the Rod has not gotten lost in Rodimus. Rosie turns aside to the cargo bay.

~~ Later that night, when Rodimus, Arcee and Kup come to the cargo bay at someone's bidding they find it glistening. Rodimus takes one step on the floor and slips landing on his aft. The floor is extra slick with polish. Arcee is horrified. Kup is confused. But Rod, is sitting in a very undignified position on the floor laughing hysterically.

Anyone catch why I used Quebec?


	5. the human factor

**Rod of Fire Chapter 5 **_(Jolt returns to his 'Bot form stirring Rosa's own feelings for Rod and her parents) _

Rosa and human-Jolt have be working diligently to get those shells back together. In Rosa's frustration with all those tiny parts she finally sits back and rubs her eyes, "You know Jolt, this would be so much easier if we could just wave a magic wand and _poof_ they reassembled themselves."

Jolt drops the wrench. "Antidote?"

Rosa looks at him shocked. "I heard my mother tell Uncle Ratchet that, just before she hit a Decepticon with the modified spike."

"What exactly did she say?"

"She said, 'Ratchet, the children are the antidote.'"

"Alright! Since you have been gone, you know a few of us have been hit with this thing, right?"

Rosa looks at all the other techs in the room. He nods his head and points to the door. Jolt and Rosa head towards his quarters. Kegan isn't happy but he points back to the pile, "Make sure Frenzie and Rumble's parts are separate." Kegan frowns, but isn't angry. Just disappointed.

They make it to Jolt's quarters. He seals the door and faces her directly, "I have Ratchet's secret files. No one, not even Prime knows I have these."

"Why not tell Rodimus?"

"Ratchet was fine with Optimus knowing. Optimus lived through this. But he wasn't sure how the next Prime would take this. He didn't want the information lost. There are enough offspring running around, that it has to be kept somewhere. Anyway, I feel that I can share this with you, because you have lived through this as well. In fact, your mother said you were the antidote. Ratchet used the antidote to get back into his own shell. I wonder if you have an antidote now that you are a 'Bot, to reassemble a shell. Are you willing to try?"

She rolls her sore neck around, "Anything to make this less tedious." Jolt laughs. They spend the next two days locked in his quarters working on a Transformer antidote. No one can get them out. Not even Kegan or Rodimus. Prime calls them but they just tell them they are working on the problem. They will contact him when they have a conclusion.

And then on the third day, they do. Jolt and Rosa look exhausted but gleeful. They return to the cargo bay. Every one else have hit the sack. Rosa looks down at Jolt, "So who do we target first?"

Jolt pipes up, "Me."

"No. Soundwave." They both turn around to Rodimus at the door way. "Now tell me what you two have been up to. I really don't like being kept in the dark." He pierces Rosa with a stare, "I'm supposed to know what is going on under my command."

Rosa drops her head in submission. If she wants trust, she should give it. "Yes sir."

Jolt pips up seeing Rosa is humbled, "Sir it was my-"

Rodimus waves away the rest of the statement with his hand. "Just tell me what is going on."

Jolt explains while Rosa stays silent. "Rodimus, We believe Rosa has the antidote in her animatronic fluid that will quickly reassemble the shells. It won't return the sparks to the shells. That is a separate version of the antidote."

"How does it work?" He crosses his arms over his chest.

"Rosa is second generation to this virus. Remember her father was also hit by a meteorite that messed with his DNA. Poco had done tests with the children's blood."

"Primo gave me copies of Mama's diary." She says quietly. Then touches the cross on her chest. "My brother also gave me copies of my parents communications."

Jolt sighs surprised, "What?"

She looks over at him, "That's where I got my information. Not from here," she taps her head. "From here," she taps her heart.

Everyone is silent for a few minutes. Finally Rodimus touches her arm ever so tenderly, "Rosie, are you alright?"

She doesn't face him, but swallows very hard, "You would think after a hundred years of only having my uncle's medical research and my parents love letters for "entertainment", I would have them all memorized and be numb to the information. But I'm not. It's been…" She sniffs and pulls away from Rodimus. Then she lifts her head high, wiping away the tears, "My parents loved each other very much. And more than that, they loved me and my brother." Jolt and Rodimus nod. Love is not a word Autobots generally use. But it is not a lost word, either. It is probably one of the most sacred words.

Rosa can see this is getting heavy again. She goes over to Jolt's pile. She picks up one of his tazzer grapples. She retracts her own hand and locks on the tazzer. She looks over the piles of pieces. She looks over to Jolt and Rodimus. "Alright, so who is first?"

Rodimus flicks a finger towards the purple pile, "Soundwave. If it doesn't work, no loss to me." Rosa and Jolt just stare. "Besides the others will be at a bit of loss without him."

Rosa nods. She charges up the tazzer, and then releases a bolt of magnetic electricity. The pieces energize and then begin to reassemble.

Jolt asks, "Do we send him back to his shell now?"

Rodimus shakes his head, "No, not yet." He waits until the process is complete. Then he nods to Rosa to do the others. She starts on Frenzie. "We will drop them off and leave a dart gun with the antidote."

"I wouldn't leave the antidote with them. I would just shoot them. Don't leave any trace of something for them to analyze."

"Mmm, good point."

Rosa is working on the birds now. It looks like this is starting to take a toll on her. She finishes with the birds. Rodimus calls to her, "Rosa, are you alright?"

"Yeah. I can do Ravage, but I need to stop. I'm sorry Jolt, but I need to reenergize."

Jolt smiles, "That's alright. I have a date with Kegan anyway. And I would rather mine was done right."

Rosa laughs. Rodimus looks a Jolt confused. "Ratchet's orders?"

Jolt points a finger at Rodimus, "Don't start with me, Prime!" Rosa quickly looks away and finishes with Ravage. She returns the tazzer to Jolt's pile of parts. Jolt has left the room. So Rosa turns to Rodimus, "So now what?"

He holds a palm out, "Give me the antidote for Soundwave. I want him off my base ASAP. I'll take Arcee, Springer, and Kup."

"Do you want me to go too?"

He smiles, "No. I want you to go back to your quarters and rest. I want you in top form to fix Jolt." She cocks her head curiously. Then he leans in with a gleam, "That's an order, Rosa Pax." It was a challenge to see if she will follow his orders.

She smirks back, "Yes sir, Rodimus _Prime._"

He cocks an eyebrow at her, "I don't like your attitude, Miss Pax." She just smiles and leaves the room. He knows she is planning something. But he doesn't have time. He's got to get those blasted Decepticons off his base.

Rodimus gathers Soundwave, Ravage, Rumble, Frenzie, Lazorbeak and Buzzsaw into an unmanned cargo box with their shells. Then they drop the cargo box on a deserted asteroid very close to a Decepticon outpost. Arcee opens the cargo door. Rodimus cocks his gun, "Here's the deal Soundwave, you've been though something close to hell. I'm going to send you back to your true self. I hope this has given you a taste of humanity. Does it give you a clue what we are fighting for? No wait, I don't want to know the answer to that. I'm going to shoot you with the antidote. It will take a few minutes to absorb into your human bodies. When you feel the tingle, touch your shells and you will be reunited. I've left you a radio, but it will be jammed until we are away. Got it?"

Soundwave is torn between gratitude and humility. He just nods, choosing to remain silent. Ravage is still trying to chew at the cables. As well as birds. While the Rumble and Frenzie continue to bicker with each other.

"Good." Rodimus states. He fires off a charge at each one of the beings. They begin to glow a green hue. The Autobots secure the cargo door and dash back to their transport. They are pulling away from the asteroid, the cargo unit is blown to bits. Rodimus gives a warily smile. "Just like old times." Soundwave blasts through the cargo unit rubbage towards his outpost.

The transport arrives back at the hangar. A voice is heard on the PA system. "All teams report to hangar two. All teams report to hangar two."

Rodimus looks very confused as he steps off the transport. The hangar door is secured and Rodimus turns to one of the maintence teams, "What is going on?" He just shrugs.

The returning team heads over to the next hangar. Rodimus looks at the bare unit. The floor looks very different. There are painted lines on the floor. At each end of the hangar are large coupling rings bolted to the wall. Open ends parallel with the floor and ceiling. It looks like a set of bleachers have been put together along one wall. The humans are gathering there. The Autobots are lining up against the other wall.

Rodimus walks in with his returning team. "What is going on?"

Rosa comes right up to Arcee and faces her directly. "Ready to put your money where your mouth is?"

"What money?" Arcee asks.

Rosa smirks, "It's an Earth saying. It means, put up or shut up." Arcee leans in at the challenge.

Rodimus asks again, "What is going on?"

She looks up at him and smiles, "Look, we finally got the bad guys off the base. Right? I'll fix Jolt tomorrow. But this place has been rather tense lately." She looks back at Arcee who has laid off the overkill of dirty chores, "We need to blow off some steam."

Arcee leans in hands, on her hips, "So what's your plan, _Princess?_" This time the retort is made lightly. They have made a delicate peace.

Rosa also leans in with her hands on her hips, "Basketball, _Warrior Goddess_."

Arcee smiles broadly, "You're on!"

Rodimus steps back with his hands in the air, "I'm out of this. I have reports-"

"Like slag!" Arcee grabs one arm.

Rosa grabs his other one, "You need this more than anyone else." They both drag him to the center of the court. The crowd hoots in readiness for the game.

He tries to leave, but Rosa holds him tight with one arm. Arcee digs her pointed toe into the soft part of his knee. Arcee asks, "So, who's team is he on?"

"Yours. You are going to need a big guy to guard me."

Arcee snorts, "You are too big for your tiara, Princess. A bunch of us small 'Bots could make the first three baskets before you can get half way down the court."

Rosa pulls back, "Oh you are so on, Goddess."

Arcee turns to her small 'Bot friends. The Autobots begin diving up the teams. It still comes out uneven. Rodimus ends up on Arcee's team. So sure enough, it's up to him to guard Rosa. Kup plays referee.

True to her word, Arcee's team makes the first basket, slipping between both Rosa and Ultra Magnus. But it is all in good fun. Rosa and Magnus decide not to underestimate Arcee's team again. They do their best to slam a big foot in their path. But those little 'Bots are so agile, they slip right around.

Rosa watches Rodimus tip the ball out of Magnus' hand. Rosa charges him as he heads for the basket. He sees her coming with a smirk. She reaches for the ball, but he curls his shoulder down and turns. Rosa has to move fast so not to be fouled. Her shoulders roll right across his and she curls around to his other side. He hadn't expected that. She swipes the ball right out from under his hand. She sticks her tongue out at him. He narrows his gaze and moves in making a successful block of her pass. She purses her lips and makes a leap. When he saw her make the dip he knew what she was going to do and therefore meets her leap. But she gets her hand up over his shoulder launching the ball. As she comes down, so does he. But he sees Arcee right there. He has no choice but adjust his landing. He lands on top of Rosa's crouched form. They turn their heads and see Rosa's launch was a successful basket. She giggles in success.

Rodimus stands up and pulls Rosa to her feet. "Ha! How's that Warrior Goddess?"

Arcee smirks back, "Game's not over yet, Princess."

Arcee and Wheeljack face off for the next tip off. Arcee wins and heads down the court. She is looking back and never saw Magnus. She slams right into his leg, knocking her to the floor. The ball goes dribbling close to the side lines. Wroughtiron snags it. He is almost to the basket when Rodimus taps him on the shoulder. He looks up. Rodimus reaches around with the other hand and swipes the ball.

Rosa calls, "He's not your commander 'Iron. He's the enemy. Get him!"

'Iron charges while Rodimus chuckles. Rosa watches as Casey (Sideswipe's mate) zips right in front of Rodimus and snags the ball. He never saw that streak of silver. She passes the ball to Rosa as Sideswipe blocks Casey from getting any further.

~~The game is just what everyone needed. Arcee does manage winning. But with a nod of respect to Rosa, "Thank you, Rosa. Enjoy guard duty tonight." Rosa chuckles. Rodimus quietly leaves to file his dreaded reports with Wheeljack by his side. Arcee and her team go off to celebrate with spiked Energon. The rest of Rosa's team is subject to chores and guard duty. But no one is upset. It was a very good distraction.

Rosa can't help but see Casey and Sideswipe share a secret smile. By the look on their faces, they will have their own celebration tonight. Rosa smiles remembering the soft times she had read about her parents. She was sorry Primo never had that with Camille.

The next morning, while returning from outside guard duty, she saw Kegan dash out of Jolt's quarters. She heard Jolt's reply.

"Kegan, wait!" he calls after her. Kegan continues to stride down the hall with her back straight. "You were right!" He bellows. Everyone stops and looks at him. Kegan stops. But she doesn't turn around. "Please don't go." He tries again. She pauses, but then keeps going. Jolt strides quickly to her ignoring the stares everyone is giving him.

"Why?" is all she says not facing him.

Jolt puts his hands on Kegan's shoulders. He turns her around to face him. She's been crying. "I can't follow Ratchet's orders either."

"What orders?" She tries again.

"Don't fall for the humans. Don't let the human emotions rule you." He steps closer to her. And tells her something quiet only they could hear. Rosa can't move. She feels like she is watching her parents story played out right before her. Jolt kisses Kegan. Pulling back Jolt tells Kegan, "I want you to take a piece of me with you when I can no longer hold you in my arms. I want you to have my love. I want you to carry the seed of our love. I want you to take the hope of a life we could have had. I want you to take my dreams in your arms and tell her that you'll love her forever. Tell her of a life that fought all the odds to make sure she would be born. Tell her she was created in a burst of passion, desire, and all consuming love." He kisses her again then steps away. Jolt knows everyone is watching. "Tell our daughter, I said to Pit with the rules because it would confuse things. Tell her she is our future. Tell her she is all our hopes and dreams." Then ever so tenderly he tells her, "I may die. I will die. So will you. But I don't want our love to be in vain. We didn't go through all time and space to have our hopes, our dreams, be for nothing. Why else are we fighting this war?" Kegan curls into his arms and he strokes her back. "Ratchet made those orders so that things wouldn't get complicated. But when he was faced with his own orders, he couldn't do it." Jolt lifts Kegan's chin to face him directly. "He couldn't let Connie finish her life with out love. His love. You were right, Kegan. The legacy of their love lives on with Orion and Jazzol's children." He tells her more quietly. Rosa hears him and blushes, "Rosa is here because of love. I ask you to take our love and carry it on. I will go and defend your lives. You raise her with that knowledge. Teach legacy of love is all their heritage."

With that he gives her one last all consuming kiss. Then he strides away from her. He looks up at Rosa, "Let's do this now. I'm ready."

Rosa turns back to Kegan who is sobbing. Rosa feels her own emotions wavering. How did Jolt know how she felt about Rod? She had even told Rod. She hadn't even admitted it to herself. She tells Jolt lightly, "Jolt, you don't have to. We could do more research and keep you as a human."

He shakes his head, "No. Return me to my body. I have a family to defend." He smiles at Kegan and heads into the cargo bay. Rosa follows him.

She charges his tazzer and energizes the shell. It quickly reassembles. Jolt looks up to Rosa with a smile. "I'm ready."

Rosa removes the tazzer, setting it on the floor. They will assemble it later. She drops the green pod into her small pistol. Kegan's plea at the top of her lungs, "JOLT!" reverberates outside in the halls.

Jolt takes the barrel of Rosa's pistol and points it directly at his chest. Rosa fires. Jolt begins to glow green and blue. He dashes to his shell and leaps into the open chest cavity. His head jolts back with a smile, "It's good to be back." Rosa silently nods. She hands him his tazzer. He snaps it on. Then he looks over at Rosa, "Are you alright?"

Rosa smiles tearfully, "I just need a moment."

Jolt steps forward, "I'm sorry if I spoke out of turn."

She touches his arm, "Don't be. I just saw my parents' lives flash before my life."

"And?"

A sob escapes her throat, "I want what they had, but without the grief." Her chest shutters.

Rodimus dashes into the room. He is shocked by what he has seen, "Kegan has collapsed in the hallway. They're calling for a sedative. She's pregnant?" Then he looks at Jolt back to his proto-form. "You're back?" Jolt nods. Rodimus looks over at Rosa trying to choke back a sob. His face drops in sympathy to her. "And you?"

It's the last straw for her. She can see it written all over his face. He cares for her. More than a sensitive commander. It is so much more. She chokes out, "Ex…excuse me." She accidentally slams him in the shoulder as she pushes past him out the door.

Rodimus feels like he has lost control of the entire base. "What in Primus is going on?" No one answers.

Rosa signs up for the most remote and desolate duties for the rest of the week. Arcee gives them to her. Until Prime calls Rosa to the war room for a briefing.


	6. engraved flames

**Prime Blood: Rod of Fire Chapter 6** (_Rosa and team on a mission, Rod saves her life via Optimus/Elita G1 style. Rod offers his name and pledge. Utoh, gonna get sticky, oops.)_

**a/n Jolt (our blue electrical friend) is back as a bot. Swipe Team consists of Sideswipe his mate Casey and their son Manta as a combiner unit.**

Rodimus Prime calls his team together. They all gather in the main entrance to Iacon Library turned War Room, just as Optimus had before fleeing to Earth so many lifetimes ago. "Blaster just got a signal from our outpost beacon. Sounds like Shockwave is up to no good again. It looks like whatever he has launched is headed for Jupiter's north pole. We better meet or beat it's interception. I'm taking Swipe Team, Blaster, and Rosa." He can see Arcee frown. He ignores it. "Jolt, are you up to the trip?"

"Yes, Sir," he sounds bold and confidant.

Prime turns to Arcee, "I need you to man Iacon. We might need a fast extraction. I plan to take Skyfire. I don't feel confidant in the Space Bridge right now. Keep the teams repairing it. Got it?"

Grudgingly she acknowledges his orders, "Yes sir."

A human major steps forward, "Sir, what about us?"

He shakes his head, "I don't want any humans on this one. The atmosphere is hostile. Blaster has noticed the pole having a violent blizzard. Stay here, stay on the space bridge. I need it up and running incase we can't fly back. Got it?" He nods.

Kup asks, "Skyfire? Won't that be too slow?"

Prime answers, "Shockwave's probe is flying slow. I don't think he suspects we know."

"Or it's a trap."

"Always a possibility." Rodimus faces his team again. "Go. We leave in five." The group breaks up. But Prime holds Kup back, "Make sure Arcee stays here. She is a good leader, when she does what she is told."

Kup nods, "If you keep Springer here, she is more apt to stay put."

"Springer?"

"He has started paying even more attention to her wounded ego. I think that is a good sign."

Rodimus sighs, "I hope so." They break up as another human hands him a data pad to double check.

~~ Skyfire arrives at Jupiter's north pole. The team quickly breaks out into the blizzard to find what Shockwave has launched. Prime has ordered them in teams. Jolt and Rosa team up. Blaster with Prime checking for readings. The Swipe Team (Sideswipe melded with his wife Casey and their son Manta) heads off in another direction searching.

After an hour of searching, The Swipe team radios in that they have found the device. The others converge on it. Prime is with Blaster trying to figure out what the machine is. "You never know with Shockwave," Prime warily reminds them.

Rosa and Jolt trudge through the snow and meet with the others. She notices the northern lights. She smiles. Jolt joins her smiles, "Yeah, reminds me of Alaska."

Rosa tells him, "As a child I actually saw them in Texas one night."

Rodimus groans, "I wish I could see through this snow."

The Swipe Team merges and makes a force field over him. It causes the snow to be blocked out. Jolt smiles at Rosa, "I guess that puts us on patrol." She laughs. "Not like I could see anything coming."

He energizes one hand and touches her shoulder, "How's that?"

She shutters, "Oh wow! I can feel for miles." She scans very slowly and carefully. She can feel more than Jolt's tingling. "Ah, sir, they're coming."

"Yeah, I know. This thing just kicked on."

Jolt responds, "What is it, Prime?"

"A sun killer. He plans to use it to relay the sun's energy directly at Iacon. I think I can figure this out. But I need time."

"They're getting closer. Time is not on our side. I can't go after them in this stuff."

The Swipe Team speaks, "We can break up and fly."

Jolt looks back up at the aurora borealis. "I have an idea."

Rosa looks up at it too. Fear cringes through her for a moment. She is glad no one can see her face. She speaks up, "You won't be able to do it alone, Jolt."

"Are you ready?" Jolt asks her.

She takes a hard swallow. She can't help but smirk, just like her mother. "Yeah."

Blaster barks, "Here they come."

Sure enough, the glowing purple eyes can be seen like floating spheres in the swirling snow. The Swipe team breaks apart, just as the 'Cons begin to fire. Blaster pulls out his weapon to stay close. Rosa pulls the barrel from her back. She looks up at Sideswipe and hands it to him, "You know how Sherm used this?" Sideswipe nods. "Good." Reverently he snaps it onto his back. Rosa looks over to Prime now getting covered in snow, "Ready?" He nods. But he can also see something else cross her face. Before he can ask she turns to Jolt, "Let's do this." The white femme turns her back to Prime and laces her fingers high over her head. Jolt clamps a grapple to her wrist, then he reaches out with the other hand to take the radiation energy from the aurora borealis. He becomes the tower, but Rosa is the projector. She casts a rosy pink force field bubble around Prime and the machine. She groans, but there is no time to react. The 'Cons are firing heavily.

The split Swipe Team keeps several of the 'Cons at bay and distracted. Rosa's shield is taking the hits from the incoming arsenal. Skyfire is doing his best to screw up the 'Cons return transportation. The machine Prime is working on can be heard warming up even more. After a good half-hour, Jolt can see Rosa's arms beginning to waver.

"Rosa?" Jolt asks. It causes Prime to turn around and look.

She grounds her teeth, "Sir, how much more time do you need?"

"I don't know. It's not going like I thought."

"Well, I've got another idea."

"What?"

"Let me blow it to Kingdom Come."

"Excuse me?"

Her voice wavers, "Let me blow it up."

"I'm not sure that is such a wise idea."

"Well, even if we keep the 'Cons at bay, how long to we have until the machine goes?"

"Soon."

"Fine. Get out of the way."

"Rosa…." he warns her.

She turns around and faces Jolt, "Hold on." Jolt furrows his brow. Then he feels it. She doesn't receive the energy, she draws it to her. When he can feel the start of feed back, he lets go of her. She drops her hands to a two handed Ion cannon, a stance her father frequently used to propel and energy wave. This Prime leaps to cover Jolt and Blaster. Rosa fires off one long streamed release of energy through her cannon. As soon as the energy is expelled, Rosa falls flat on her face in the snow. The machine begins it's high pitched whine. Then there is a pink mushroom cloud of steam and smoke that goes out and up at least a mile or two. Anybody who wasn't on the ground already, was knocked off their feet by the energy wave.

The blizzard stops instantly. The snow within a quarter mile of the blast sight is vaporized. The 'Cons decide to flee. The Autobots regroup at the blast sight. Prime, Jolt and Blaster are carefully shaking their heads and getting up. Prime looks over their team. Blaster smirks, "Well, that sure was one for Shockwave. I bet he felt that one back home."

Prime agrees with him smiling. But as he does a head count with his group and Skyfire returns, Rosa hasn't joined the ranks. It takes a few minutes for the team to uncover her from the rock pile at the blast sight. She still isn't conscious.

Rodimus cradles her head on his knee, "Rosa? Come on Rosa."

Skyfire drops to vehicle mode. "Bring her aboard."

Rodimus take her to his quarters. He can feel it as he looks to Jolt, "The radiation was too much for her."

Jolt is embarrassed, "I should have known."

Rodimus puts a hand on his shoulder, "You couldn't have known. Let's try to get her back home."

Rosa groans, "Iacon."

Rodimus comes to her side and stroke her face. "Alright. Iacon it is."

She smiles, "For the love of Prime." He thinks she is talking about her father. But when Sideswipe, in the doorway drops his head in defeat and walks away, it registers something else. It was her mother's last words for her mate. Rosa did this for him.

Then Rosa's face changes quickly. She shoves him aside and dashes out the door. She makes it outside Skyfire and retches a pink slime. Rodimus is right on her heals. Rosa is bent over and retching again, profusely. When she takes a moment to breathe deep, she finds Rodimus kneeling before her. Carefully he takes her chin to face him, "Rosa…"

She weakly smiles. He can see she is very sick. Probably fatally sick. He has seen radiation sickness in humans, and she doesn't look much better. She tries to smirk, "I could really use a bite of fudge." Then the tears brim and she closes her eyes.

"Rosie, you can 't leave…." his pause makes her open her eyes, "…me."

Her chest begins to heave. She tries to pull away but somewhere between her weakness and his refusal to let go, she doesn't. "Let me go," she whispers.

"Why?" He tries to get her to talk.

"Because I'm going to puke again." This time he lets go of her chin. And she does just as she promised. This time though, he wraps an arm around her waist, keeping her from falling over. He can feel how weak she is. When she stops again to gain her breath, she leans into his support. "Thanks."

He presses his lips to her temple, "It's okay. Just lean on me." She just leans back on him too emotionally weak to even move right now.

"Rod, I'm not afraid to die."

"I'm afraid to let you die." A palm to her head holding against his chest.

"My father can't do anything to you." She smiles and finds the courage to slide an arm around his waist. He relaxes with her in his embrace, soothing her neck and holding her close by the waist. He chuckles at her next words, "Then what are you afraid of?"

With his hand cupping the back of her head, he tilts it to look at him directly. She sees the utmost softness in his eyes. "I have just began to show you my love." He leans in to kiss her.

She stops him with a single finger, "I just barffed up my life and you want to kiss me?"

He smiles, "I'll live." And with the lightest touch, he kisses her forehead. She slides an arm around his neck. If she wasn't weak before, she has just been finished off by his kiss. He can feel her body slacken.

Her head drops away from him, "Oh Lord," she whispers with a smile on her face. Her body completely slackens in his grasp. He scoops her up and takes her back to his quarters with dread. She isn't completely unconscious.

Rosa can hear Rodimus call to Jolt as he tenderly lays her back down, "Jolt, help me access her medical file. Hurry. We don't have much time." She can hear his voice wavering. He coughs back his dread and returns to commander, "How can we cleanse her system?"

She can hear bits and pieces of the next hour of Jolt, Skyfire and radio transmissions with Medivac. Then darkness finally overcomes her.

~~ When she awakens, she could swear she was thirteen again and fighting her genes. She whispers to the warm body touching her face, "Uncle Ratchet? Where is Papa Mas?" She feels the warm metal lips touch her fore head. "Papa?"

The voice is just as tender, but not her father, "No, my love." Ever so carefully she opens her eyes. "It's me, Rosie. It's Rod."

She smiles to see him. She can feel him. He is laying on his side pressed up against her. Laying on her back face to face with him as he strokes her from brow to chin. She reaches a weak hand up to touch his face. "I must be really sick."

"You were. Now you are healing."

She relaxes and drops her hand to his chest, "I thought I heard you call me 'love.'"

She didn't think he could be any closer, but now he was, "I did. I love you, Rosie."

"Don't kid me Rod. I can't handle that. It's too cruel."

He holds her hand to his chest, "I'm not kidding, Rosie." She starts to pull away, but he drops is hand to her shoulder to stop her. "Don't move." She shoots him a confused look. He takes her hand and presses it to her open belly chamber. She can feel the exposed tubes, "We are connected. We will be for a few hours. By then we should be back to Iacon. You should be able to walk off Skyfire."

She looks at him very confused, "Connected?"

Now he takes her hand to feel the tubes extended from his own belly chamber. "Yeah. It looks like your human side can't handle the radiation. Your own traces of the Matrix worked as a great projector, but it can't heal the damage done. My own radiation filter is big enough for two. So just relax, my love. We are alone for a while. No one will bother us."

She relaxes and entwines her fingers with his. "I'm gonna need a big piece of fudge when this this over."

"I'll bring you the fudge, on the promise that you won't run away."

She glances back up to his face, "Will you share it with me?"

He beams a smile at her, "I wouldn't have it any other way." Rosa lets him sooth her. Then she begins to giggle.

A broad grin reaches across his face, "What?"

She blushes, "So is this Autobot sex?"

Now it's his turn to blush, "Why would you say that?"

She smirks, "Well let's see, I'm half naked laying in your bunk, sharing bodily fluids. What would you call it?"

He leans in most wickedly, "Look, my dear, I am taking pleasure in saving your life with my own. But I have other ideas on how to share myself with you."

She continues with a new smirk, "So has Hot Rod ever… you know?" His eyes go wide. She enjoys this. "What about Rodimus? You know that Prime part is pretty attractive." He tries to move but she reminds him he can't with a glance to their connected bellies.

He narrows his gaze at her, "Certainly not as Prime!" She raises an eyebrow in retort to his previous identity. He flushes. She giggles. So he asks her, "What about you Rosa Garcia?"

She gasps. "I was a child!" He narrows his gaze in disbelief. "Like when you first met Daniel."

He is embarrassed, "Oh." Then he gains confidence, "And Sherm?"

She shakes her head. "No we were too much like friends to do anything like that." The silence lingers for awhile. She traces the flames on his chest, "My mother would be mortified to see me right now."

"What, incapacitated?"

She shakes her head, "Laying in bed with a… a male? And not married."

He traces her left ring finger laying on her chest. "Tell me of this _marriage_. What does it mean to you?"

Her tracing stops at the center of his blaze. "A soul mate. A confidant. A soft place to lay your head at the end of the day. One you can share your dreams with." They talk of marriage and bondmates, in general. But not of each other. Rod knows it's too fast. Rosa is worried about her own health.

~~ Skyfire tells them that they are coming back to Iacon. Ever so carefully, Rodimus disconnects himself from Rosa. He helps her get put back together. Jolt comes to check on them. Rodimus nods, "We're all right. And Jolt, this must remain confidential." Jolt nods. Rodimus takes Rosa's hand, "How do you feel?"

She smiles. "Physically, fine. Emotionally? All tingles." He joins her laugh. Skyfire lands. But before they leave the room, Rod leans in and cups her cheek. His kiss is possessive but warm and exploring. Rosa gives into his warmth and relishes the new sensation he sets fire to in her body. But it couldn't last. Jolt knocks on the door.

Rodimus exits first, followed by Blaster and Jolt. Casey and Rosa exit together followed by Sideswipe and Manta. They all head off in different directions.

~~ A few days later, Rosa finds a box on her bunk. But the writing on the box is not Poco's Energon. This time it is a room number and a time. She goes to the room at the specified time. Rodimus is waiting for her outside the secured door. He smiles. She looks at him curious. He looks polished more than ever.

"Did you get a paint job?"

He leans in, "Kup said I was looking a little shabby around the edges. He said it wasn't fitting for a leader."

She smiles up at him, "Well you do look very handsome."

He leans in for a closer look to her too. "And you smell like roses. I do miss that scent from Earth."

She smiles up at him, "I know." They are like two star crossed lovers. She finally asks, "So why are we here?"

"I have something to show you." Rosa can see by the lock on the door, this is heavily armored and secured. He opens the panel on his chest. It takes the Matrix to open this door. He takes her hand and they walk through the hologram wall.

He still hasn't let go of her arm. In fact, he pulls her closer slipping her hand through the crook of his elbow. She looks up and smiles at him. "Where are we?"

She can tell he is concentrating while they pass row after row of floor to ceiling banks of memory records. "History."

"But the All Spark…"

"Was recorded history. These are personal histories." She gives him a curious look. He pauses trying to find the right words. "Ah, think about archived history of events vs. personal diaries and journals."

Rosa gasps. "You mean there are actual personal entries in here?" He nods with pleasure. She looks around almost hopeful that she might find Orion Pax's personal logs. He grasps her hand tightly, "I'm sorry. That wing was destroyed." She is very disappointed. He smiles, "I almost wonder if he destroyed them himself so not to land in enemy hands and betray him." She has to agree.

He turns back to counting the rows. Then he takes her down one. He reaches a hand out and touches one, then turns back to Rosa. "I found something very interesting. What you talked about on the shuttle, marriage. I thought I had heard about it. Some where deep in the past. This is where I have been for the last couple days." He pulls Rosa against himself by the waist. "I found it. Long before your sire. Long before Sentinel Prime, almost before Alpha Trion… my people did get to choose their mates without Council approval. They would go to the Well together and pray for an offspring. They would raise it and teach it together. They were a family. Not hiding in secret."

Rosa can see this recent information is very enlightening for him. Then he looks back towards the secret door they entered. "But too many wars caused us to be jaded, cynical… life started to loose meaning. Those that valued life its self, found it too hard to take a mate and then loose everything. And then the Council decided who was worthy to procreate the proper citizens. It became a lost and ancient tradition to have a bonding ceremony with honest love."

He takes her left hand and soothes the left ring finger, "Optimus ignored the council's law. As Prime, he had the rite to sanctify unions. And he did so. I'm ever so grateful." he sighs and holds her closer stroking her cheek, "This accident, this virus, this new fate… this whatever, has brought a new change. I know the Decepticons had planned it to weaken us. But like many plans, it backfired. It has made us stronger. It has renewed the meaning of life. It has caused a new fire. A new determination to defend Cybertron and deter the 'Cons."

Rodimus slowly drops to his knee in an Earth bound tradition, "Rosa Maria Garcia-Pax, I am asking you to be my mate. I'm asking you to take my name and share my spark. I am asking you to become the other half of my life force. Let me be yours. Take my spark."

Rosa is stunned. She looks down at a Prime kneeling. She looks down at Rod asking her for acceptance. She smiles, "I heard my father speaking to Uncle Ratchet while I was a sick child. He was ashamed that he had cursed his children with an inhuman life. He thought he had cursed our dreams of a future." Her breath shutters, "I will accept your proposal only if we take our vows before clergy."

He rises and pulls her close. "That's fine by me. I want Kup to bear witness, but it must be done in secret. If Galvatron finds out who you are to me and Optimus…."

She nods in agreement. "That is fine with me."

~~ Later that day back in the secured records locker, Rodimus stands face to face with Rosa holding both her hands, "I promise you Rosa, I will protect and defend you with all my spark."

Rosa quickly cuts him off from saying anything else with pressed fingers to his lips, "No you won't." Everyone looks at her shocked for not accepting his promise. "You can't make that promise. If you make that promise it will kill you to have to break it for a higher calling." She taps the center of his chest in refernce to the Matrix. "And I can not be the reason you do not fulfill your duty, Prime. I will not allow it."

He smiles to her sacrifice to the cause, "But as soon as I pass this duty to someone else?"

She giggles knowing how heavy the weight of the Matrix is to the soul. "Fine. I will accept Hot Rod's promise."

"Thank you, " he sighs.

She turns back to the clergy. He places a hand on her head and she kneels. Rodimus kneels beside her. Rosa takes Rod's hand. The clergy asks, "Rosa Maria, to you take Rod as your…mate… to love, honor and join, for better or worse, through sickness and in health, through war and peace, as long as you both shall live?"

Rosa smiles, "I do."

Rod had never heard these words before. The clergy asks him the same question, Rod answers, "Absolutely."

The clergy smiles and takes Rosa's left hand. He pulls out of his pocket an engraver and presses it to her hand marking her finger, "I borrowed this from Wheeljack. Before I took my own clerical vows, I had gotten into a little bit of trouble with graffiti. I hope you don't mind." Rather quickly he engraves a small band of red and orange flames around Rosa's left ring finger. Then he takes Rod's hand and quickly puts a green stem around the finger and finishes it with a pink rose. Then Kup leans in. He has a small caliber device in his hand. He takes the center of the rose and fire something into it.

Rod jumps, "That hurt!" But he looks down and sees a tiny glow of blue.

He takes Rosa's hand and does the same thing. Rosa also jumps, "Owie!" They both look up at Kup. "What was that?" Rod finally asks.

"I heard Alpha Trion talk about mates one time. There was a time when a male would give a female a piece of his armor to carry. I've modified that. This is a personal communication device. Considering your duties, you will be apart more than you want. This will be a way for you to communicate with each other on a secured frequency."

Then he sends a com to Rod, /Just incase the spark bond link doesn't work./

Rod felt his spark still. It hadn't occurred to him that they might not be able to link. Kup pat Rod's shoulder letting him know it was time to turn back to his bondmate.

The couple rises still holding their hands. Kup nods to the clergy, "At this point they should expose their sparks to each other, but a spark mergence in front of a human could be deadly for you. So they will do that in the privacy of their quarters."

The clergyman nods, "I now pronounce you bond mates. May God help anyone who tries to come between you."

Rod leans in and whispers, "Thank you Primus," and takes Rosa's lips with his claiming her as his own. Rosa's fingers dig into his armor not letting him pull back.

With that, the ceremony is sealed. The clergy and Kup exit the records room, leaving the couple locked somewhere not even Magnus could reach.

Now Rosa finds the difference between Rod saving her life with his body, and him giving his body to her for pleasure. A light touch these strong warrior hands grazed along her arm only to end with entwining his fingers with hers and bringing them to his lips. The parted lips took the knuckle and just savored the feeling, the taste of her on tip of his tongue. Holding it still_. Just this, right now is all I want._ His body seemed to cry in that simple caresses.

It tore her to watch him, optics closed, just savoring her bent appendage incased in his lips. How could just this simple touch set fire to her _knowing _she was his _**One.**_

"Rod, talk to me," she finally reaches her other hand out to graze over his forehelm and down to his nape.

"Are you ready to try merging?" He whispers against her finger. She nods.

Reluctantly, he releases her hand. Rosa is in complete loss as to what to do next.

{flash back} When Wheeljack had brought them into his office to explain Rosa's unusual spark signature, he did not explain the act of spark mergence. He would leave that to her mate. He had explained the science of two radioactive spark energies merging, becoming a new one and the powerful overload of static, emotion and pulsing it would to a bot's body. The hope is that this new spark signature would reside within two bodies. It could call and send only to hits other half. Through that link, Rod and Rosa would have empathic and telepathic abilities.

He had to warned them there were a few sparks that didn't join. Some would consume and snuff out the other, thus leaving one alive and one dead. Tragic. Some were too weak for a full bond and therefore suck and pull on the other. Leaving one crippled and the other with the burden to live, move and communicate for two. And there were the ones that just could not make a successful bond at all. Try as the they might with all their might, the sparks bounced and resisted each other. Many a time, those couples were annulled.

Rod reached over and held her hand tightly, "I want you as my mate. We don't have to merge if you don't want to."

Rosa leaned in and rested her head against his shoulder, "I want you in my heart, Rod. I want to try at least. For you."

He kissed her knuckles, "For us."

Wheeljack smiled, "Then I shall pray for success for you." {end}

Rosa watched in awe as Rod removed his polished arm and shoulder armor. With a shrug, the back and spoiler fell to the floor. Carefully, he removed the chest piece containing the Matrix and set it on the floor. Unable to resist, he groaned in satisfaction and stretched his naked arms and torso straight up. Rosa could only marvel at his unglossed-maroon underarmor skin stretched tight. Broad shoulders, a thick solid hard belly (not the narrow one like her sire), and strong long arms.

Slowly he brought his arms back down, "Sorry, it's just been…"

She smiles, "One of those vorns?" He chuckles and nods.

Swiftly he releases the rest of his armor and sets it aside. Then holding a hand out, takes hers to lay against his chest. Her palms slide across the hard (yet slightly squishy), toned and scarred surface. Her thumb grazed the lower of two slits on his chest. He gasps, and her hand yanks back. Before she can retreat any further, her palm is pressed flat against the slit again.

This time she can feel a coil of hard heat under it. She flushes. "Have you ever seen a mech's cord?" Her head shakes violently. Now he smirks, "Not even Hot Rod's?" He winks to the time she caught him and Arcee in foreplay on Earth. Rosa gasps. Instantly he regrets mentioning he had other lovers. Especially _her_.

Rosa sees the regret swath across his face. The poor mech. Take that back, her poor mate. Leaning in, Rosa helps him, "As I recall, somebody had their little fingers under the small armor covering a little thing."

"Gawk! Little?" His optics flash wide at the insult.

Rosa leans in further sliding the palm up to his neck pulling his face to hers, "I had no time for boys then." She kisses him wantonly, "Now full grown mechs, that is a different story."

He hauls her closer, "I'll show you your mech!" His kiss is hard and possessive. His tongue dives in claiming her as his. He didn't expect shy inexperienced Rosa to meet his drive as quickly as she did. Pushing her tongue back into his mouth as well. Claiming him at hers. The palm around his waist slithers over his aft cupping and claiming it as well. She is the one to slam her armored thigh between his naked ones slamming them against the wall with a crack to her knee armor. The catch of sharp metal against his sensitive Kevlar-like underarmor makes him hiss and suck all the air out of her "lungs".

Rosa breaks the kiss and giggles to him, "Guess I should remove this, hum?"

Rod is trying to gain some sense of superiority but fails miserably, "Uh, that would, uh, be nice."

Ever so slick, and having had secret fantasies of stripping for the Prime, she takes utmost care and time in removing each piece. With only a couple pieces on her leg left to go, glances up. Her optic catches a glowing golden fiber optic like cable slip from the lower slit of Rod's chest. He moans in a sound of desire and pent up ache. His palm slides under the golden cord drawing it to full extension. The head is large while the rest tapers only so slightly to disappear into the fold of skin on his chest.

Rosa freezes, "Ohhhhhh…. So that's….."

He stokes the cord again thumbing the head and shuttering. He moans, "For you alone, my mate." He holds his hand out again for her, "Let me give it to you."

Rosa slowly stands up shaking the rest of her armor loose. Taking his hand, he leads her to a berth nestled under a wall luminescent only by the light of Iacon's eternal flame for the Primes outside in the courtyard. From the outside this looks like a solid wall. But from this side, the outside light warms and lights this room. A very unique trick for the Light of the Primes to always illuminate their historical archives.

Rod guides Lilly to sit on the edge of the berth, then leans over her. Still holding her hand, he guides it to take his cord, "Lead me, Rosa."

She looks at the golden length within her palm. A heated piece of desire that can bring her a touch of pain and a lifetime of pleasure. Shyly she looks up to his warm blue optics, "I…I …you know I don't know…"

He smiles sweetly, "What do you want to do?"

A long lone white finger slides against the length of it, and circles the tip. She does this again, but this time lets all five digit lightly grip and grasps the head and tug. He shutters. Rosa scoots back on the berth tugging Rod by his cord head. Grunting, he slides onto the berth on his knees and follows her. Releasing the head for a moment, she puts her hands on his shoulders and rolls him to lay on his back.

As much as the golden cord fascinates (and slightly frightens her) it's the slit just above that catches her attention. A soft blue glow is coming from it. A Light trying to push out. She reaches a tentative finger tip out and a tendril reaches out to her finger.

Rosa watches in complete fascination while the tendril wraps around her finger tip. Exploring it. Stroking. Like fine wisps of cotton vapor in blue with a mind and life of it's own, it curiously explores her finger. Then trails over to touch the next finger. And then the next.

She's not sure when she realized her hand was completely immersed within his spark. He wasn't even aware that his spark had completely emerged. Both of them watched while the tendrils of his life force danced and played with her fingers. It reminded Rosa of caterpillars and how they would climb all over her fingers and hand. They never ceased to stop. Rod sighed in contentment when her fingers began to rub together like she was soothing an aching cable in his body.

Her optics dash up to see his are closed. Head laid to the sigh in complete contentment. A smile spread across her face. He looks just like a feline basking in a sunny window and being petted. "You can feel that?"

"Mmm," is all he can answer.

His face is lit by the blue glow of his life. Rosa leans in and buries her face in it. He slowly inhales deeply trying to pull her in physically. And then, she strikes a lick to his spark. His whole body shutters. She does it again with a giggle.

"Primus!" And she goes again, hard! ending with a nip. This time his chest surges off the berth striking her chest with his hardened cord. "ROSA" he growls. She giggles.

Just for that, his thumb grazes her port with just enough pressure to dip into the slit. Now it's her turn to gasp and shutter. His turn to giggle.

And so begins the teasing. His spark decides to hide from this kind of physical attention and leave it's joining to another time. Let the bodies have this moment.

A stroke. A lick. A probe. A nip. A tug. A suckle. A moan. A keen. A kiss.

And then the golden cord is finding it's way home. She shoves her chest into his. He didn't want it that way, but she gave him no choice. The push past the seal hurt for a moment, and he held perfectly still letting her adjust to having a new entity within her.

He was panting himself. He just made love to his mate. A mate! Him! Hot Rodimus Prime - a mate-

His spark surged from his chest again in a burst. The skin slit folds burned at the friction of fast release from it's hold. Rosa could feel his panting passion. Her own was echoing crying out in joy. "Oh God, this feels incredible!" It was not in vain. It was said in praise.

Rod couldn't answer. He was too busy trying to will his spark back not wanting to scare Rosie too quickly with his desire to delve into her spark like his body just did.

Rosie's spark didn't listen either. Instead, leapt out to join the call.

The two sparks reached, touched. No, kissed. They could taste each other. A pleasant graze of soft moist grasp pulling and tasting the other. One pushed in. The other tried to pull it. It was like a tango of wrapping around and then being yanked back. The passion was hard, heated, wet. Sliding, craving, pushing higher- only to be bounced off. Not rejected, but like water tension, slammed too hard to let entrance.

"Nnh, let me in Rod," she cried. She could just taste the tingle of what it would be like to feel him completely.

"Darling, I'm trying. Just relax." Fighting his own need, trying to soothe her.

She moans, "I can't. I need it. I need you. Pleeeease Rod!"

"Rosie, you have to relax," he reaches to soothe her physically.

Her voice is high, body arched as she keens, "Pleeeease Rod. I'm dying."

He can feel her agony mixed with his own and swiftly flips her over. He begins thrusting into her physically hoping maybe, just maybe the physical overload will allow the sparks entrance.

She cries out even harder, clawing at his lower back to hold on to something. Her world is fading into this new feeling. Pure ecstasy. Her beautiful head rolls back exposing her neck. Just ripe for the taking, he bites, hard. She cries. He growls. She howls, "What's is hap-happening!" And she freezes. He feels the rush of her hot liquid.

"No, no no, not yet!" He fights himself, but it's too late. Her body clamps down on his glowing appendage and he releases before the sparks can merge. The glowing tendrils retreat. Rod sags in defeat.

Rosa twitches and mewls in coming down from her high, "R, r, Rod, what was that?"

He drops to his side, pulling her with him to keep them physically connected. Her body is so limp, she just lets him do with it as he likes. One leg he slips between his own, letting the thigh press against his sensitive tank holding his mech code. The other leg he drapes over and along the out side of his. One of her hands curls under his nape letting her face tuck into his neck. The other hand, bearing his flamed mark, is lifted to his lips for him to kiss and taste.

Drowsy with after glow she hums, "Mmm, you still haven't answered me, Rod."

"That," kiss, "my beloved," suckle, moan, "is what is known as an overload." His education is trailing another finger down her central support rod to the crease of her aft.

"Can I have another?" She shivers at his finger tip touching delicate senses.

He chuckles, "Yes you may. All you want."

"Mmm, good." His palm now cups her aft keeping her secured to his pelvic area. He lets the silence and afterglow just cover them in peace.

Even though he is grieved they couldn't sparkmerge on the first try. They should have been able to.

"Rod, I can't sense you like he said. It didn't work, did it?"

Rod doesn't want this moment to be spoiled with her own remorse. Instead he wraps his arms tightly around her and kisses her helm oh so softly. "Just rest Rosie. Just rest. I'll help you with that overload when you wake up."

"mmm'kay." And soon her body completely goes slack. He knows she is asleep, but he remains awake praying they can make the bond succeed.

"Please Primus, please?"

**a/n Yea I really need to work on Procreation 101. If you haven't guessed, my bots NORMALLY don't interface in the pelvic region. Only the deformed ones do (ie: Wroughtiron and Bee) I think somebody else is doing a similar thing.**

**Anyway… More coming. Though you would like some honest smut.**


	7. beyond bonds

**Prime Blood: Rod of Fire Chapter 7 **(Rosa offers Rod a life, Rosa captured)

Rod tucks his head close to his wife's chest listening to her spark pulse. She strokes face and whispers, "And I man shall leave his father an mother and cleave to his wife and the two shall become one flesh." He gives her a positive hum. She lifts his chin to face her, "So this is what Mama Lenox was trying to warn me."

Rod can't help but smirk, "My reputation that bad it proceeds me that far?"

Rosa rolls him back brings her face an breath from his, "Why do you think it took nearly two hundred years before I found you. Someone had to mature."

He press closer, "Little Rosie has come a long way."

"I really love this Rodimus guy."

He chuckles and swiftly and kisses her. But just as his hand lowers, his com pings. He swears and answers with a growl, "Yes?"

Magnus beckons, "I know Kup said not to disturb you but-"

The com's bidding doesn't stop Rosa's hands or leading kisses down her husband's body. Rod tries to focus on Magnus' call. "Are we being invaded? Has Unicorn arisen? Is there a black hole?"

"No sir." Magnus sounds confused at Rodimus' strange tone.

"Then, ah-Ha," Rod gasps in a way that Magnus is personally familiar with and finally gets Rod's problem, "Leave me the frag alone!" Rod holds her off for just a moment and reaches under his helm and releases it chucking it across the room. Rosa gasps pleasantly and runs her hands across his bare scalp. He closes his optics and lets her comfort, soothe and caress his weary head. But not for long.

Her body has other plans for his.

0~~0

The weeks and months pass. To everyone else, Rod is flirting with Rosa. Only a select few know he's serious about her. And even less know they are bonded… well in the spiritual sense. Try as they might, the sparks just won't merge. They dance, they tease, they try, but just can't. Once they even managed to get a short burst of an empathic link, but a gasp, and it was shattered.

For Rod it was devastating. He wanted so badly for Rosa to feel him. Part of it was selfish, he needed her to feel him. He needed her like Optimus needed and fed off of Elita's support. This Prime business was hard on the spark.

At one point he was so despondent that he went to Wroughtiron and begged for a spark plate in order to stop the crushing devestation he constantly felt after a failed attempt. Wroughtiron called in his back up: Wheeljack and Perceptor. It was determined that the spark plate could quite possible interfere with his link with the Matrix. They all agreed it was a risk no one wanted to take. The agreement was also made, this conversation was never to get back to Rosa.

Rosa wasn't doing much better. She knew the failure was on her side due to her mutation. She hinted to Rod to break the vow and move one with his life. He pretended not to catch her hint. It hurt that she would ask him such a thing. Those vows were scared to him just as he knew they were to her. No, he whispered to her one night. Never again did she ask.

Instead, Rod made sure to dive in and make it clear, he loved her. He began being more open about his flirts with her in front of the others. (When he didn't have to be Prime and could let his spoiler take over and just be plain Rod.) He brought her balloons. Even made an origami rose out of some packing paper swiped from and EMC packing crate. One night he serenaded her during a over energized kareoki night. "Every Rose Has It's Thorn". Boy could he sing! She blushed. Back in their quarters, the love making had been ultra intense.

And so they resigned their fates to be one of the low percent who could not bond, but would not break.

0~~~0

~~~ Months later, Rosie walks up to Skyfire sitting in the Autobot Earth Command Center hangar on Earth's Moon in altform. She places a tender hand on his wing and smiles, "Hey there, Skyfire. Is Prime inside?"

"Affirmative." He says most seriously. He is giving her a warning with his short tone.

"Oh, I see. Thanks." She hesitates her timing. But then she takes a deep breath and heads inside Skyfire.

Rodimus Prime is sealed in his command quarters. He has done it to himself. There is a knock on the door. He lifts his head from his electronic pad that consumes most of his time these days. He smiles. There is only one person who knocks on his door. Everyone else uses the electronic chime or calls him over the coms.

"Alright, Rosa Pax." He touches a button on his chair and the door slides open.

She steps inside smiling. He is also smiling up at her. She crosses her arms over her chest. "Rosa Pax? Humm, you are in a tough mood."

Rodimus waves the pad, "Well looking over these reports from NEST, EMC and Iacon is enough to put anyone into a reboot mood." She steps further into the room and closes the door. But this time, she locks it. He frowns. As much as he would love to dive into his mate's affections and body, there was real work that had to be done, "Not now, Rosie."

She ignores his soft protest. But he hasn't ordered her out. Yet. She comes behind him and begins to sooth his temples. He lets out a soft moan of relief. Reaching over him, takes the pad from his hand and sets it on the floor. When her hands return to him, she starts at his shoulders and leans her head close to his ear. "I need to talk to you."

He lays his head back with his optics closed. "I really shouldn't. I have to go over those casualty reports. I also need to figure out what Shockwave is up to in Kaon."

She whispers, "I have something to show you."

Rodimus is torn between his role as commander and as mate right now. He doesn't move. He doesn't say a word. Rosie lays her forehead against his. She's almost willing him to read her thoughts. Her shield press into his own fore head. Still neither one moves.

"I'm going to take you away from here," softly she warns. His eyes flash open and he bolts out of the chair. Before he can move towards the work pad, she is right in front of him. She puts her right hand to his chest. He cocks his head in warning to her not to be rash, but it is too late. Her left hand with his flames engraved around her ring finger, touches the center of a rose on her right wrist. In a flash of pink and green, a bubbled shield envelopes them. And they are gone.

0~~~~0

~~ The flash disappears as soon as they arrive, Rodimus throws Rosa's hand off his chest and steps back from her quickly with horror on his face, "What was that?"

Rosa is hurt by his retreat from her. But she knows, she probably deserved it. She steps towards him. He steps back. "Don't move!," she barks.

"Why not?" Concerned, he stops. She only points. He turns his head and sees that he is on a cliff over looking a ocean beach. He takes a step away from the cliff, but not closer to her, "Where are we?"

She takes a few steps back and raises her hands to the sky. She welcomes the feel of the sun on her armor. She seems to even bask in it. "A hallowed place."

Rodimus looks closer at where she has brought him. A plateau near the beach. He has to search his memory banks as to why this would be hallowed to her. Then he sighs heavily. She did not kidnap him in betrayal. Rodimus takes a step towards his wife. She was trying to rescue him from himself. He comes behind her and wraps his arms around her shoulders resting his own head next to her audio. "I'm sorry, Rosie."

Rosie clasps her own hands to his holding her tightly against his chest. She smiles, "It's okay, Rod. I should have told you sooner that I had this personal space bridge. Something Wheeljack and I have been flitting with."

He laughs, "Yeah, we sure as Primus could have used it a lot sooner."

She casts him a curious gaze, "I am not giving this to you for your espionage team!"

He chuckles, "No! You and I could have used this a heck of a lot sooner to escape for some alone time." She joins his laugh. Then they take a deep sigh and ponder this spot. He almost whispers to her, "I never met your mother."

She smiles, "She was a formable foe."

Rodimus turns Rosie to face him directly, "And a gifted ally." He lays a hand to his chest, "I can feel what she meant to your father." He kisses his wife tenderly. "That's how I knew for sure you were my spark mate." She leans in for another kiss.

When she pulls back she is ever so quiet, "I need to talk to you."

He scrunches his nose at her, "Let me guess. Pretty important?" She nods. "How important could it be that it couldn't wait until we get back from our next campaigned?"

She's silent for a few minutes. He can see this is very serious. She begins to trace the flames on his chest. "I don't want to go on the next mission." He furrows his brow at her. She looks up to his face with tears brimming, "I do, but then again, I couldn't. I shouldn't. I hope I shouldn't."

"Rosie, what is going on?" He is very concerned for her. He strokes her face.

"I want something from you." She says solemnly.

The com crackles, /Prime? Where are you?/

Rodimus touches his com link, "Busy. What is it?"

Blaster calls in, /They are ready for that meeting. Just wanted to go over a few things-/

"Blaster," Rodimus interrupts. "Trust me, what ever you have to say, can be said at the meeting. I'll be back in time for the meeting. I will be in radio silence until then. Out." He cuts the link. Then takes his wife's chin to face him directly with a near commanding tone his rarely uses with her when they are alone, "You know better. I have that briefing in thirty minutes."

She nods. "I want your offspring, before you leave."

Shock comes over his face. If they couldn't bond, then what made her think they could procreate? That was hard enough as it was. "Could you have shot me with my own cannon? I certainly would have been less of a shock. What are you talking about? It can't happen. It… What is going on, Rosie?"

She steps back and opens her subspace retrieving a bottle. She lays it in his left hand. Then she touches his chest. "I didn't tell you everything Sherm and I were up to."

Rod looks down at the object. He can feel the energy from it. "What is it?"

"Before Sherm and I blew the asteroid where the Fallen Prime and Starscream were doing their experiments, I took this."

"It feels like the Well." He says in awe.

"It is. It is a catalysis made from some of the Well of the All Spark's pool. Shockwave had captured some of it when he heard the Autobots were up to something down there. He hoped it would help him make a new and improved army. But without the Matrix, Fallen couldn't complete his experiments. Sherm and I captured it before the asteroid imploded." Rodimus is still stunned. That explosion had claimed Sherman. Rosie had escaped to be marooned back on her base alone. All alone with this…

Rodimus looks back at the bottle in his hand. Then he looks up at his wife. "I don't understand, how would this work?"

She takes a deep breath and begins, "You and I have to be in close proximity. You know, touching. We need to cleave."

He holds up a hand confused, "Wait, let me back up. How do you know what needs to be done?"

She reaches inside her gauntlet and hands him a chip. "Jolt and I have been working on this ever since I got back."

"Jolt?"

She nods. "I couldn't talk to anybody else who would understand." He holds up his left hand showing the rose and stem emblazoned in his hand, in reference to her not talking to her mate sooner. "Look it _Prime_, you had a few things on your mind. I wasn't going to burden you with this until I was certain." He lowers his head in submission to her decision. He hands her the bottle back. "Besides, he had Ratchet's research. Ratchet had the most knowledge of the Well."

Rodimus is silent placing a hand over his mouth. He has to walk away from her. He has to assimulate the information she just gave him. He can feel the stab in his chest. But he can also feel the warm comfort. He has a chance to bring the old ways back to life. He has a way to bring forth his own linage. Not just the Autobots or Primes, but his own. He looks up at Rosa. He has a chance to make Rosa a mother. A dream she and her father thought had forever been crushed.

He steps back to her, "How much time do I have to decide?"

"When are you planning on leaving?"

"I don't know. It depends on this meeting. How much time do you need?"

She smirks and comes to his side looping her arms around his neck, "Eternity."

"Rosie," he warns her with a loving smile, wishing they did have all eternity.

"Less than an hour…. I hope?" She returns the smile.

"You know this is quite a bombshell you just dropped on me?"

"I'm sorry. But I just got the final information this morning. I've been trying for weeks to come up with a good way to ask you , but well…"

"Yeah, I know. Timing sucks slag."

He lifts her hand to his lips and kisses his flames across her finger, "You know Arcee isn't going to like this." Rosie smiles. "You know you won't be able to hide this child forever. They are going to talk." She nods. "You know that a lot of scrap is going to come down on you. Daughter of Prime." Ever so tenderly he kisses her lips crooning, "Beloved mate of Prime."

Rosie can feel herself becoming wrapped up in his force field. It's warming her up again. She whispers as his hot lips trail down her neck threatening to melt her armor, "Bring it on." He chuckles and continues hitting her sensitive sensors. She finds herself beginning to pant, grasping his spoiler-tips (making him shutter) while his fingers try to slip under her plating. "If you keep this up, oh God!, I could conceive without the catalysis."

"Would you like to find out?" Rod is clearly hot for her.

"You know where we are, right?" She gasps.

"The sight of your mother's funeral." He touches her so tenderly that she cries out again.

"And my brother's conception," she pants.

Rod yanks his head up shocked. "Here?"

Rosie takes his hand over to a spot in the grass that looks like an impact sight. Then ever so carefully, she tugs his spoiler down so it lays flat. Then she gives her husband a gentle push. He lands in the hallow on his back. It's almost a perfect fit. Rosie giggles. She sinks down over him, straddling his hips, and then lifts his hands over his head. She leans over him with her eyes set at full passion, "Right here my father fell out of his Cybertronian body and became my mother's mate at the edge of the cliff." Rod can feel the weight of the conversation. She kisses him passionately and them breaks back a breath, "What is your answer, my love?"

He reaches back to cup her head, "I should say no. I should wait longer. I should have you interrogated. I should ask you a whole bunch of questions. But I only have one."

"What is it?" She pants.

"How the heck do you activate that thing?"

She smiles. He is at her mercy as she parts her center panels. She exposes all her inner workings. He is marveled at her complexity. Then she touches his chest. The panels separate. She can see the Matrix glowing in his chest. She kisses her finger tip and places the kiss to the Matrix, "For the love of Prime." Rod knows that is in refernce to her mother's sacrifice for Rosa and her entire Autobot family. He is not offended. He is honored. But that is all the time she gives to the weight in his chest. She releases his belly panels. He gives a small cry of excitement as she reaches her fingers across his tone belly _tank _again. She growls hungrily, "You are amazing, Rod. No wonder so many want to get their hands on you."

He chuckles, "Yeah, unfortunately, most of the time it's to take off my head."

She giggles with him. Then she takes his hand and places it on her exposed belly, "Find my power processor line." He carefully looks for it. She does like wise with him. When they find the lines she tells him, "Now disconnect it at the recirculation port." They both let out a gasp as they are released. Rosie takes the bottle and downs half of it. Then feeds him the other half. Then she teases his cord out and parts her own armor above her port.

"Man, we are going to have to do this um, dirty? and not have time to strip properly."

Surging with heated arousal and hearing her use the word dirty just fueled him even more, "Never figured you for the kinky type, Rosa Garcia."

She smirks, "I wasn't until I met you, Prime." He throws his head back in laughter to that one.

She smiles. They are linked. "Now find the transformation coupling." They find them and connect them together as well while he contects , she continues to stimulate him. Rosa tells him, "Now we need the main support line." He knows how dangerous that line is to both of them. Only for a fleeting thought, does he doubt what he is letting them do. But he knows, what ever happens to him, happens to her as well. Besides, who else would know about this spot on Earth. He does as she asks. They connect them together. And then he watches her reaches for his intimacy cord. His breath shutters at the lightness of her finger tips stroking it. But his complete undoing is watching the way she slips it towards her own receiving port with a tear of joy down her face. But she doesn't have it inserted just yet. Just as Rosa is dropping the drop of Well water on his tongue, they can hear the arriving engines of their comrades. "Oh scrap, how did they find us?" Rod groans with his head barely above their pulsing passion.

Rosa can see the answer. First in line is Kup. But right behind him is a very angry Arcee. Kup comes to the lovers nearly mated together, "What in all the universe are you two doing?"

Rod can't help but giggle. His personal confidant and one of his body guards has found him laid bare and mating with his wife. Quite honestly, he doesn't give a damn. Rosa is actually blushing. Rod knows for sure this was the right decision.

"Rodimus Prime!" Arcee bellows. "What are you doing with ….!"

Rosa reaches for her gun. Rod takes Rosa's face in both of his hands and makes her face him, "I told you we couldn't keep this hidden long. But I did hope it would be a little longer." Rod shoots a look to Kup who physically pulls Arcee away.

Rosa looks like she is going to cry, "Please don't say anything. If it doesn't… take… I want my grief to be alone."

Rod's face drops ever so tenderly. "Not alone. You won't be a lone in this. But damnit, don't you dare run off like your mother. If you do, I will give Arcee the Matrix and search the galaxy for you. Have you got that clear, my love? Rosa Pax-Rod."

He loved using her bonded name. Her tears are brimming. She lays her head down to touch his shoulder, letting all their exposed makings touch. Rod finishes the connection. Both of them surge with a gasp. Kup turns Arcee aside. Combine… Meld. Rosa's force field melds with Rod's making a pink and orange bubble around them. It creates a physical and visual barrier that conceals them from sight while the mating continues.

Arcee is furious that no one has responded to what is going on. She turns to Kup, "What is going on? That wasn't just interfacing…"

Kup shakes his head finishing, "I have no idea. I've never seen anyone do this before. It's so.. Personal. They are one. It's almost beautiful."

Kup turns Arcee aside from the lovers. She snorts, "Well I find it repulsive that our Prime would act in such a way."

Kup can't help but smirk. There are enough rumors of where and what she and Springer where caught doing. And her past with Hot Rod. For her to think Prime was above that? "Then I guess it is a good thing Rodimus never asked you to join him," Kup finally jabs. Arcee just growls and is forced to follow Kup to the side.

0~~~0

About thirty minutes go by and the lovers put themselves back together. They come to the side of the cliff hand in hand. Kup and Arcee are down below throwing rocks into the ocean.

"I should stay up here out of rock throwing range." Rosa tells him.

He chuckles and leads her down the cliff by the hand leading her to their friends. Rodimus turns to Rosa, "Can you transport all of us back?"

"I think so. I've never tried more than two, though."

Rodimus strokes her hand, "But I don't want to over tax you."

Rosa places her fingers on the rose on her wrist. Then she twists it and removes it. She places it into his palm, "Then take it. I'll make my own way back."

Kup is shocked, "Rosa, the only active bridge is several thousand miles from here. You'll never make it back in time for tomorrow's launch."

Rosa folds Rod's hand over the rose, "I'm not going."

Arcee is shocked, "What did you say?"

Rosa turns to her protective comrade, "I'm asking you to provide protection for Prime. I will stay behind." Arcee's jaw drops. Rosa is letting go of Rodimus after what just transpired?

Kup asks carefully, "What will you do?"

Rosa places a kiss on her husband's cheek, "Make fudge brownies for your return." With that, she turns away, dropping to her wheels, leaving the rest of the team to space bridge back home to the invasion meeting.

Arcee is shocked. "What did she mean by that?"

Rodimus just smiles while adjusting the device in his hand, "A family joke." Arcee isn't amused.

00000~~~~~~00000

I promise, the next chapter is muuuuuch better.


	8. captured trophey

**Rod of Fire Chapter 7 **_(Rosa's capture by Cyclonous and Shockwave, did the serum take?)_

Rosa hit the road away from the beach. As quickly as she could, she hit the nearest cross country highway system. She was enjoying the pleasant spring breeze through the Appalachian Mountains. The Dogwood was in bloom and as she hits the western side. All of the hill sides cloaked in blossoms. She smiles knowing how much it would set Daniel Lennox's hay fever into over drive. It warms her spark remembering her adoptive brother. Mama and Papa Lennox are long gone by now. So are Grace and Daniel. Only their grandchildren are around. But she knows she can not contact them. She wonders if any of them are involved with the Autobots? What would it matter if they were? What would she say? "Hi, I was adopted by your grandparents because my mother was killed protecting my father and putting a major wrench in an intergalactic war?" She chuckles to herself. Even after all these years, it still sounds stupid and ridiculous …on the human side of things.

She pushes past this thought and hard onto the long straight roads through the plains states. In order to avoid toll booths, she would proto-form and walk around them, or occasionally, flip her license plate. Sometimes she would run with a California one: ROSA. Other times she would run with a Pennsylvania one: GARCIA. But here she was feeling brazen. Maybe it was the engraved flames curled around her finger that caused her to brandish them across her hood. It was deep into a mysterious night through Kansas and Oklahoma that made her run with a Texas plate: ROSA ROD. She was doing well over a hundred miles per hour, shooting flames out her stacks. She had to pull off the road when the state troopers came out after her. She managed to dash into a truck stop. Holding her breath changed her base color to and orangish-pink while the trooper flashed his spot light through the sleeping haulers. He spent only a half hour and then left. Rosa _poofed _out her breath back to her white color. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep up the disguise. But she enjoyed the thrill of the chase. Hot Rod would have, too. She decided to rest a couple hours.

Early dawn, came sooner than she expected. She knew she had to get moving. She could feel the change in her body. If anyone asked her to describe it, she wouldn't be able to. But she knew her body was going through a new change. Again. But this time she knew why. Their experiment took.

She decided that getting to the jungle base had to be her priority. She hit the road as quickly as possible. The sign before her was a tough decision. Does she head across the boarder by driving through Texas or California? But then she also saw a signs for Houston. She ponders. Corpus Christi? Brownsville? Galveston? Those were also options to take a container ship to Mexico or Guatemala. The salt air, how she missed it. Yeah that's what she will do.

Rosa headed down to the coast. Slipping onto the container ship wasn't that difficult at night. She was a little surprised to feel effected by the rolling gulf waters. She smirks from her mother's diaries. Rosa had done this to her mother. Now it was coming around.

Rosa enjoyed the smell of the salt air on the calm gulf that night. They pass the oil rigs blazing with lights. Rosa knows that's where Sparkplug and Spike had started. Now their descendant works with her current family.

Just as she is reminiscing, she sees destruction to one of the oil rigs. She gasps, Decepticons. She is only one. Could she possibly take on all four of them? She tunes in her sensors. One is Cyclonous. Does she dare? She has to remember, it's not just herself she must protect any more.

"Dear God, I never thought of it this way before. I must protect this child as much as they must protect the Matrix." She prays hard as she ponders what to do. Then she gets an idea. She doesn't have to destroy them. She only has to thwart their plans. Rosa can hear the orders Cyclonous is giving. He wants the derrick to make Energon. Out here in the gulf, he thinks the Autobots won't look for them. He thinks he is free and clear. Rosa knows if she can shut down the derrick without causing an environmental issue, that can be claimed as an Autobot victory. Okay, how is she going to pull this off?

She proto-forms and hides herself among the containers. She pulls out Sherman's barrel. Carefully she screws it onto her ion cannon. A sniper's rifle shot. Now she knows she has to hit one certain spot. Her ship will be out of range in a few minutes. She must act fast. She only has three shots, if she's lucky. Standing up, leaves herself exposed. She knows if she can send out an ion blast hot enough, it will blow the Decepticon's device to bits and melt a cap to the oil line. If she hits it right on. She crosses herself, "Dear Saints of Autobots, let this work," she smirks with an afterthought, the Saint of Autobots was her father. She fires a shot. She misses the first one and hits a Decepticon. It makes all heads turn towards her ship. She keeps firing. She fires three more shots and manages to hit it.

"Ha! Gotcha buggers!" She shakes her fist. But her victory is short lived. She feels the talons grasp her in the back. She lets out a cry of surprise and looks up in horror. Galvatron. He reaches down with his other hand and snaps off her ion cannon, breaking her wrist in the process. She won't be able to alt form. He knows it with his cackling laugh.

Galvatron drops her next to Cyclonous on the derrick. She holds her head up high. Cyclonous looks at her curiously. "Have we met before?" She doesn't answer. She knows she can not be in fear right now. She must escape. She must hide her child.

Her breath shutters. She closes her eyes in prayer. _"Dear God, this is what my mother faced. This is why she ran. Until she could run no more. Help me Heavenly Father to save this innocent life. Do not let this child fall to enemy hands. Give me the strength Casey and Poco had. Send your angels to hide this child from it's father's enemies."_

"Still nothing to say?" He reaches forward and sees the battered emblem on her helmet. It is more battered than the rest of her armor. He can feel that this is not her emblem. It was given to her. Or stolen.

Galvatron is confused by the way Cyclonous is circling her. "What is it, Cyclonous?"

"I know this 'Bot. I have encountered her before."

Galvatron is angry, "I don't really care. I do care that she has destroyed our only converter. I suggest you come up with another plan. No, wait. Since you seem so distracted with this… this tart, I'll do the job you should have. You may interrogate this 'Bot. But watch out, I doubt she is here for your personal pleasure. Remember, those Autobots may have planted another disease on her."

Cyclonous snarls at him, "Oh you are so freaked out because we are so close to that island where the leprosy Optimus Prime released took out so many of your troops."

Rosa smiles. So her mother's life work did make them mad. Cyclonous is busy watching her that he doesn't see Galvatron's hand until it was too late. Cyclonous is slapped across the face, loosing his balance into the water. He surfaces soon enough, but humiliated.

Galvatron smiles broadly, "It may be that Optimus took a bunch of my soldiers, but I saw the look when only one human died that day. It took a chink out of Prime's spark to see her die. Now who gets the last laugh?"

Rosa's smile quickly fades. She remembered that Megatron/Galvatron had no soul. He had been a friend to her father and now was an enemy. It flames her anger that she was standing beside the one who killed her father. The one who killed her uncles. Her fists clench tightly. She would like so badly to run her blazing sword through is smirk right now. But she can't take that risk. She can feel her belly warming. Her parents would never forgive her if she risked their grandchild. Even her mother didn't risk that.

Instead, Rosa remains silent. She doesn't move. Cyclonous leaps out of the water to come face to face with this solemn 'Bot. He doesn't get a chance to say anything more.

"Get her out of here, while I repair the damage done. I should know better. If you want it done right, do it yourself." Cyclonous actually growls out loud. Galvatron leans in, "Yes?"

Cyclonous grinds his teeth, "Nothing, Lord Galvatron." Then he turns to one of his other soldiers, "Grab her other arm."

Rosa doesn't argue. They lift off and haul her away. Rosa is quite surprised where they take her. To the top of the Andes Mountains. She knows, if she can get away, it won't be too far of a trip to the jungle base. They brought her closer to her destination, but she has to figure out how to get away without risking her child.

Cyclonous takes her to the top of a temple and then down side of one of the cliffs. He cackles to her as he takes two wrist clamps and with an air cannon, secures her to the face of the cliff. Right where the chilling up draft will freeze her joints solid. "So, Autobot. I suspect you will stay put with out flight capabilities. Why else would you be taking a sea voyage?" He traces the cross on her chest. It puts a shutter through her body for him to touch her. He smiles, "Oh, you don't like the pleasure of my touch?" She doesn't answer. He floats back in the air, stroking his chin with his long fingers, "I know this symbol. It is a human religious artifact. Something about a savior for the humans. Gave his life for their sins." He points a finger at her, "So the question is, why would a 'Bot carry this symbol?" He tilts her head around looking for an opening. "I don't see you being a vessel for the humans." He taps the shield on her forehead. "That looks pretty beat up. Did you steal it off a dead one? You know those are the best kind of Autobots." Rosa closes her eyes in meditation. She tries to slow her breathing down and stay calm. She can't give away how frightened she is to be a prisoner.

He begins a close examination of her. He grabs each of her hands. He sees the flames engraved on her ring finger. "Hum, curious." Then he uses his scanner. He starts at the top. He doesn't notice anything. But when he comes back to her hand, he recognizes the personal communicator. He uses his pointed fingers and pulls it out. She lets out a cry.

He gives her a pout, "Oh I am sorry that hurt. But I'm sure it hurt just as much going in." He crushes it in his palms, "No one to save you now."

Then he continues his scan down her chest. When he hits her torso, she holds her breath. She prays extra hard that he won't find the child. He goes down her legs. When he gets to her feet. He stops. His head whips up to her face.

"I know who you are! You are Optimus Prime's. But were you his femme?" He locks onto her face. She closes her eyes. She won't reveal anything.

He grabs her head and digs his fingers into her scalp. He tries to read her mind. "You cared about each other. No, wait….." He quickly releases his fingers and just stares at her, "It can't be!"

Finally Rosa decides there is no point in hiding it. He knows. He is afraid of the fact. "Yes, I am Optimus Prime's daughter. Megatron killed my mother. Starscream killed my brother. I will not let you kill me."

He is in shock at her words. He remembers the fight in the city when a scared, untrained 'Bot challenged him. This one before him shows no fear. She had seen a lot in the years between their last meeting. So he smiles. "Oh, I have no intention of killing you. You will be quite the bartering chip."

She smiles, "And why do you think I was out alone? They have a Prime. They do not want me interfering. Go ahead. Call Arcee and the others at the base. I dare you. They have cut me loose. You have caught a worthless trophy."

"What were you doing out on the ocean?"

"Really? You really think I will tell you?"

He ponders the thought carefully. "What are you looking for?"

"Redemption. But I promise, I shall not join you. The Decepticons have killed my family. I will find my mother's research and use it against Galvatron. With his head in my hand, I will take my father's mantel. I might just take your head along with it."

Cyclonous has to ponder all she has said. She is worse than an Autobot. She is a rouge. She wants to destroy both sides. And if she finds that spike. She could. He knew, he must go find it first.

Rosa smiles inwardly as he flies away. What Cyclonous doesn't know, is that long ago Rosa and Sherm had gone on a secret mission and hidden the chinks of the spike here in the Andes Mountains where the freezing cold would shield the readings.

~~ Cyclonous is not to be out done. He comes back once a week to begin the interrogations. The first time he tried more of his mind games with words. All she did was smirk and keep up her façade about taking out the Decepticons leaders, and with them bowing at her knees, winning over the Autobots.

As soon as he left, she knew he wouldn't stop at word games. She knew him better than that. She was quite surprised he didn't start the physical integrations right away. But it did give her a chance to pray. But she didn't do it out loud, in case he had planted a listening device. _"Dear God, protect my baby. I can handle whatever he throws at me, but please , please you must protect the innocent._" Then she lowers her head as far as possible to look at her belly, silent tears come to her, _"My little love, you must believe me, in my heart I have not forgotten you. I do this only to protect you. But from now on, in my mind I must forget you exist. Please my gift of love, you must stay strong, you must survive. Even if I look like I have perished, you must survive. Your father will come looking for you. Stay strong. You are a miracle and a gift. You must live on."_

Cyclonous is returning. But he isn't coming alone. He has brought Shockwave. Rosa gulps down her fear and sets her mind to take them both on. Cyclonous lands above her, letting the tiny ledge be Shockwave's platform. It makes them face to face. She steels herself. But she wasn't ready for their first move. Shockwave nods. Cyclonous jams his fingers into the ridge just below her forehead. He uses a cutting torch along her audio receptors, then Shockwave holds her head down so her chin touches her chest and Cyclonous comes under her pony tail. Then he yanks hard. Rosa can't help but cry. He has just ripped off her helmet. And her father's shield.

Cyclonous admires the helmet picking the shield out of the forehead. He heats it up with the torch and then with a fist crams it right into the center of her crucifix. "Mm, I think this will look good sitting on my wall in my torture chamber. See, I don't trust you enough to bring you inside. So I guess we will have to do this here. Proceed, Shockwave."

Shockwave withdraws some leads and attaches them to her exposed cranium. They begin finding her pain points. Oh they enjoy listening to her scream. Cyclonous leans over, "So, would you like to tell me what you are really up to?"

Rosa is panting, "Really? You really want to know?"

"Yes, of course my dear."

"I want to know how long it will take before you to bring Galvatron. Is this the best you can do? Shockwave, really? Can't do it yourself? Geeze, you guys will be so easy to take."

Cyclonous and Shockwave are angered by her. Shockwave give her one more jolt and Cyclonous whacks her with her own helmet. But then they both take off. She sighs as soon as they leave letting her body hang by the restraints. That night, the cold winds come in. Straight up the cliff. With her cranial section exposed, the ice and snow pour on top of her. Her optic sensors, freeze and crack. She's blind. She doesn't care. She can still hear. She can still taste the snow on her lips. She goes out.

000~~~000

_What's Prime going to do when he finds his mate missing? Arcee?_


	9. over the edge

**Prime Blood: Rod of Fire Chapter 9 **_(Rod's wife is missing. The interrogations continue.)_

Vita Sector negotiations was a joke. A horrible, stupidly, smell and disastrous joke. First it took a week to arrive at the meeting place because they moved it three times. Finally they decided on a smell marsh filled planet. The delegates had to sit on slimy rocks covered with stuff Rodimus would rather not describe. And after days upon days of arguing and bartering, it ended in war. The Autobots bailed as quickly as possible to keep from fighting with either group. Now Skyfire was just as angry. He carried a transport full of smelly grumpy 'Bots after sitting for a week standing guard over the stupidity of the meeting. "I told you not to go," Skyfire snorts privately to Prime.

Rodimus chose not to reply. He laid his head back against his seat in the cockpit and closed his optics. Right now he can't wait to get home. Rosie… if he got lucky she would be in their quarters. He grinned even broader, she could help him get something strange wriggling under his armor in a place he would never let anyone else touch. Touch, he sighs outwardly. Rosie's touch, he could just imagine getting back to her fingers reaching under-

"Prime, what's with the smile?" Brawl snorts. "That was the pit of all pits."

"Leave him alone," Sideswipe groans. Rodimus tips his head curious at their pilot. Sideswipe holds his gaze and then with a flick of his wrist, flashes his left hand at Rod. Only Rod noticed the infinity mark with the blue stone centered in the mark. Rod almost blushes. Sideswipe knows, and by the way he was readjusting his chest armor, he was just as anxious to get back to his own mate.

Rodimus lays his head back and closes his eyes again. Rosie, he rubs his thumb over her rose branded on his finger. Rosie's brownies, he can't wait to taste them. She always had her fudge brownies waiting for him after a mission, weather she went or not. His smile broadens to a seductive pleasure, no the best was the taste of his wife's brownies directly from finger tips…her lips… while laying…

"Iacon in view," Sideswipe sounds more than pleased. He glances back to Rod, "Thank Primus I have private quarters and don't have to stand in line for the washracks," he winks to Rod.

Rod chuckles, "At times, being Prime sucks, but yes, I agree, right now it has it's perks."

Skyfire hurries up and brings them home. The grumbling 'Bots unload. Skyfire reaches over and slams the door to the hangar, "My private wash rack!"

Sideswipe nudges Rod, "So who does he have locked in there with him?" Rod laughs Sideswipe is getting a message. He doesn't mind answering in front of a fellow husband, "Yes love, I'm home. Start the water, it was bad, real bad. I've got stuff in places you haven't seen yet, but will enjoy exploring." Whatever Casey's retort was, Sideswipe dropped to his wheels and sped off leaving a track of mud.

Rod wasn't surprised Rosie wasn't in their quarters when he arrived. It was just as well, he would rather be clean when he wraps his arms around her again. After a nice hot long shower, maybe he would get lucky and find her in the kitchen making her famous brownies and he could lick the batter right off her…

He meets Arcee and Springer on the way, "Want to shoot some hoops?" They ask him.

He shrugs bringing himself back to the present, "Sure."

Arcee turns to Rodimus, "Why don't you and Rosie join us?"

Rodimus smiles at the thought of recreation, "Sounds good. But I've got to get her brownies first."

Springer shakes his head, "I just came from the kitchen, no brownies. She didn't go with you?"

Kup comes right behind Rodimus, "No. She was going to space bridge out of the jungle base. She should have been back at least two weeks ago."

Springer shakes his head, "We have heard nothing. We thought something changed and she went with you."

Kup leans into Rodimus seeing the wave of fear come over, "Maybe she is sight seeing."

Rodimus yanks his arm away as the anxiety begins to crush his chest, "No! I knew something was wrong was soon as we parted." He pushes the personal communicator stone in his ring. He narrows his eyes at Kup, "Static. What is the range?"

Arcee is a bit shocked to see the engraving on Rodimus' hand with the personal communicator stone. She knows now for sure. Rodimus has given his spark to Rosie. They are mates. And now she is missing. Arcee cringes as her own anxiety sickens her chest, _Please Primus, not again. I can't carry another one through this._

Kup shakes his head, "It should work from here. I made sure of this range knowing how much travel there was between Earth and Cybertron."

Rodimus points a finger at Kup's face, "Well for once, I hope it is just malfunctioning." He turns to Springer, "Get Casey, Sideswipe and Hound. Springer, Arcee please come with me to Earth."

Arcee nods, "Of course, sir."

Rodimus turns back to Kup, "Start calling the bases."

Kup tries again, "Prime, there is an Earth meeting here tomorrow."

He looks around to all of them, "Then we better find her before then. Go!"

They all part but Kup. Kup steps directly in front of Rodimus, "What is it?"

Rodimus rubs his face trying to scrub away all his new fears, "It's not just Rosie at risk. So help me if they get their hands on …." But he can't finish. He knows exactly what Optimus was feeling when Elita was incubating… and he lost. Rodimus feels not only his own pain but Optimus' reverberating through the Matrix. He leans against the wall for support and braces both hands under his chest panel against the Matrix pleading with all his spark, "Please, please… I beg of you not again. Please don't let this happen."

"What is she carrying? What secret did you give her to transport?"

"Life." Rodimus breathes the word. He takes a few more minutes to get himself centered. Kup is very confused. Rodimus silently dashes off to join his team in the space bridge room.

0~~~~0

~~ Shockwave was not surprised to see Rosa blind. But he was surprised to see it didn't effect her resolve. It just made her listen more. But she still had those smirks on her face that made Cyclonous even madder. Cyclonous pulls Shockwave aside and whispers something to him. Shockwave chuckles and then agrees. He hooks the leads up to her cranium again. He modulates his voice to match that of Arcee, Kup, even Rodimus. Rosie has to fight to stay in her antagonist mood. She wants so bad to give in and become their friends, but she knows, this is all a trick. His _Rodimus _was almost convincing, but his terms of endearment were off and that was just the edge she needed to stay times, she found herself being their friends. As soon as she does, she quickly turns to her bratty side reminding them she was the queen and ready to take them all on. She puts a front up that she is Rodimus' personal secretary as a ruse to take over. But when they left with the incoming storm, she was left alone again. She crumples and cries out to God for help. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep this up. Already she was sure that her offspring had perished though fought to find hope for Rod's sake.

0~~~0

~~ Rodimus is upset when they don't find her in time for the Earth meeting. He had to stay focused and return for the meeting. But as soon as it was over, he locked himself in his quarters. He refused to even see Kup. He curled himself up and just rubbed the rose engraved on his hand and prayed with all his might to Primus. That was until the com called him back to the command center. The Decepticons were planning an attack on a harmless planet. They were calling for help. Prime leaps from his quarters and tightens down his commander mode. Rosa would never forgive him if he stopped being Prime and wallowed for her. This is exactly why she made him take those vows! And by Primus, he would keep them!

0~~~~0

~~ After the last round of interrogation and mind games, Rosa decided to try a new tactic to keep her sanity. Paul had been stoned, how many times? Peter crucified upside down. The amazing things John wrote about, that still had to be horrendous to see the end of the world, yet Jesus' return. What about Casey? What about Optimus? Chromia? She must focus on them. They survived for the cause. She must survive. Why must she survive? No, don't go there. Just remember, it's a matter of life and death of her family. That's all she has to remember.

0~~~~~0

~~ Three months go by. Nothing has been heard. Something about a fire fight in the gulf, just after they had parted, but nothing after that. No white truck was seen coming off any freighters during that time. But she could have hidden herself inside one of the containers. The planet has lots of places for her to hide. But why would she hide? They had so much they were looking forward to.

~~ Rodimus had to flee again. He couldn't stand the way Kup and Arcee were looking at him and guarding him again constantly. He hands his com to Kup. Kup tries to give it back, "Prime…" he warns Rodimus of his duty.

Rodimus leans in, "Kup, I need a break. I'm going to loose my mind. Don't tempt me to toss this mantel into the abyss. Please, just give me an hour to myself."

Kup flips the com over and turns it off. Then he hands it back. Rodimus sighs at the compromise. Taking it, he drops to his wheels and peels out. Kup smiles. No, Hot Rod isn't lost, just hurting badly.

0~~~0

~~~ Cyclonous comes back and finds Rosa unconscious. He pulls his injector, shoves it right into Rosa's chest, and fires. Rosa's head jerks up gasping. Cyclonous holds her chin and comes face to face with her, "Oh no, my dear. I won't let you go unconscious. You can't escape me that way. See, I have this Energon with a stimulant. We use it for cases just like these. Oh no my dear, I still have many more questions for you. See I still haven't figured out how your mother -a human- and your father -an Autobot- created you."

Rosa smiles, "A miracle. Something you would never understand."

Cyclonous yanks her shoulder panel off. "How about if I dissect you piece by piece? Would I be able to find the miracle in there some place?"

Rosa retorts, "Well you can try. But you aren't that smart."

Cyclonous growls and punches her in the gut. Rosa sees in amazement his hand go through her. He doesn't notice it. She just gasps in shock. He thinks it's from impact. Then he yanks her head around, "Optimus wasn't a builder. He didn't have time. The others, Ratchet and Wheeljack, they were the builders. So how did Optimus become your "father"? Or is it just a term instead of using leader?"

Rosa spits, "You will never be able to understand, so stop trying. Besides, it doesn't matter. He is dead. And you will be soon."

Cyclonous chuckles, "I don't think so, my little captured prize. Enjoy your spiked Energon. It should take a good twenty hours to wear off. I'm going to whip up a stronger dose, so we can continue out little conversations." He blasts off. Rosa knows he is now really messing with her mind. She must find a new way to stay strong and keep her information a secret.

0~~~0

~~ More months go by~~ Rodimus is busy at the war table listening to what Springer is telling him about the new deposits of Energon they found on a moon in the next sector. Rodimus gets ready to go with him. Springer reminds him that a new refinery will have to be built, because the stuff is very crude. Rodimus gathers his notes and they head out.

Springer asks him, "Sir, it's good to see you getting back to your self."

Rodimus says it very carefully, "I will never be back to myself. But there is a job to be done. Rosie and Optimus would never forgive me if I went to pieces." Springer can see he made a mistake. But Rodimus isn't angry, just driven. They head to the shuttle.

~~~ Swipe Team (merged Sideswipe, Casey and their son Manta) is going head to head with Galvatron near the jungle base over another oil rig. Then Cyclonous comes in to take on Swipe from the back, but Manta's shield zaps him pretty good. Galvatron laughs and Swipe takes the advantage to fire the acid tipped arrows. But Galvatron holds up a hand to his face. He rolls over and scoops something off the ground, then launches into the sky.

Swipe quickly turns to Cyclonous, pinning him to the ground with his double wheeled foot. "Wait! Wait!" Cyclonous yells. Swipe leans on his knee listening. "There is a new 'Bot who is trying to take over the Autobots. Claims she is the daughter of Optimus Prime. Frankly, I think she is a bit cracked."

Swipe knows he has Rosa, but better play this cool. He shrugs, "So? Why would I care about a cracked 'Bot?"

"Because she also says she is Rodimus Prime's personal aid. Yeah right. And aid to what?" Cyclonous sneers into the innuendo.

Swipe carefully extracts one acid dipped arrow and begins toying with it, "Annnd?"

"What's she worth to you?"

Swipe smiles twirling the arrow, "I think the question is, what is she worth to you?"

"Am I worth a trade for a cracked 'Bot?"

"Let me see the 'Bot then we will talk."

"Ah, no. Because then you will just rescue her and take me out."

Swipe raises his hands, "Look, I'm good. I'm really good. But not that good. Tell me, how would I take back both a cracked 'Bot and you. Humm, I would still have to choose. So no loss. I get one or the other. So what if I rescue it. You might escape. So, you choose. Doesn't matter to me either way."

Cyclonous ponders carefully for a moment. "Alright. Let's go. Andes Mountains."

Swipe pulls out a device and sticks it to Cycloneus's rear, now they are linked. They fly off towards the South American mountain range. Sideswipe taps his com and sends them a coded message.

~~ Rodimus is in the command center of Iacon when the message link blinks. He touches it, "Iacon."

"Prime? Jungle Base. We just got a coded message from Swipe Team. They are accompanying Cyclonous. He might have information on Rosa."

Rodimus stays silent for a moment taking in everything that was just said.

"Prime?" Jungle base asks again.

"Acknowledged. Keep me apprised. Out." He touches the link closed. Everyone in the room looks to him. He doesn't move. He has his eyes closed almost like he is praying. It's no secret that Rosa and him were very close friends. Of course the rumors swirled of them being an item. But no one knew the true depth of their commitment but Kup and Arcee.

~~ Swipe stays right on Cycloneus's tail. They land on the top of the cliff. Cyclonous points down. Swipe hovers down in front of this 'Bot. He sighs heavily, "Oh Rosa."

Cyclonous can see by Swipe's reaction, he did make the right move, "So what is she worth to you?"

Swipe raises his split sword and fires off a few blasts at Cyclonous. He hits him in the side of the hip. But it also severs the tie and Cyclonous flies away laughing.

Swipe can now keep his focus on Rosa. He can't believe what he sees. This beautiful Autobot has been scalped, both shoulder panels are torn off, both wrists are broken, one ankle is, and one shin guard looks like it was chewed off. Swipe goes to take her chin in his had but she jerks away. He now can see she is also blind.

"Rosa, it's me. It's Swipe."

"Ha ha ha. I've already told you Shockwave, the mind games won't reveal any more. If it is Swipe, then please shoot me through the head before you bury me beside my brother."

Swipe has to drop his head in shame. "They really did a number on you," Casey's voice says softly. Swipe takes an acid tipped arrow and uses it to break the bolts from the cliff. Even with broken wrists, Rosa is a fighter. She maybe struggling but she comes out swinging madly. Swipe manages to get the other wrist free while fighting of the other flailing wrist. Rosa takes a wild move at him, but looses her balance and goes off the already narrow ledge. Straight down. Head first.

Swipe sails down after her. He is hoping he has more weight and can free fall faster. With a boost of his engines he tucks himself under her and wraps himself around her. "Manta, shield!" Manta does so and they crash to the jungle floor. Even in a shielded bubble, sudden stop is hard on the brain.

Swipe releases Rosa. Then the team separates. Casey can see clearly Rosa is blind. Sideswipe looks around for incoming. As Casey kneels down, Rosa backs away. "Leave me alone! I've told you everything that is of use to you."

Casey turns to her son, "Manta, shield her. Swipe, we're going to have to carry her."

"Yeah, I know. Come on." Manta settles on Rosa's shoulder and wraps a shield around her like a blanket. Casey taking Rosa's feet and Swipe lifting her shoulders they head for the base.

~~ They make it to the jungle base. But it does take them a couple hours of hiking. Just outside the base doors, they set Rosa down. Sideswipe activates his com, "Jungle base, hostile prisoner in tow."

"Security clearance?"

"Swipe fourteen." The doors slowly open.

Casey turns to Sideswipe, "Hostile prisoner?"

"She isn't cooperating and I have no idea what Shockwave and Cyclonous have done to her." Then he looks very softly at his mate, "Remember?" She reaches for his hand tenderly. Sideswipe gives it a squeeze, "She will need you."

"He will need you," Casey warmly encourages her mate to help a fellow bond-mech.

The doors are parted and the armed guards come out.

Sideswipe turns to the current commander, "I need to contact Iacon right away." The commander nods.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_Casey's story is in Swiped Away. What kind of Rosa do they have? What's Rod going to do? The sparkling?_


	10. shields and sparklings

**Rod of Fire: Chapter 10 **_(Rosa is rescued, but is she really free? The sparkling?)_

"Iacon, Jungle base. We have Rosa Pax in custody."

Rodimus can't help but sigh, "Thank God. Thank you Primus." He rushes out of the room to the space bridge. Arcee, Kup, and Wheeljack are on his tail.

Before he can activate the bridge Arcee asks, "Sir, are you sure…"

Rodimus smiles at her this time, "Arcee, a member of the Autobots has just been returned to us. As Prime I must assess the situation. Get off my back. Got it?"

"Rodimus, I meant no disrespect."

"Arcee, let me do my job. Alright?" Arcee has to step back. She has called him out on the wrong terms this time. This time he was right. She just hopes his spark doesn't get broken by what he encounters. He holds a hand out to her, "Fine, come with me and be my bodyguard. You'll see."

Everyone is watching her. Arcee is embarrassed that she just questioned the commander's mind set. But she also knows, this could all go horribly wrong. No Autobot wants to watch another Prime's spark crushed. She takes his hand. Kup and Wheeljack follow right behind. They bridge out.

~~ The bridge bursts forth inside the base and they dash through the gates. Sideswipe meets them in the hall way. Rodimus can see by one look on his face that it is really bad. Swipe is rubbing his own eternity mark on his hand. Rodimus notices it, he gives Swipe a wary smile and shows him the rose on his hand. They share a secret smile. Then Sideswipe nods to a med-bay door. Sideswipe holds Rodimus back for a moment letting Wheeljack in first. Wheeljack gasps. Arcee follows Wheeljack, silent. Kup stays beside Rodimus. Sideswipe has to hold his arm tighter. Rodimus looks him straight in the eyes, "It's worse than Casey." Then lets go of his arm. Rodimus heard about Casey's capture. She had released her offspring's pod prematurely (Manta) in order to protect it.

Rosie. What about their sparkling? He pushes past Kup into the room. Rosie is anchored down to a gurney. Rodimus swallows hard. Physically she has been torn apart. But it stabs him harder the words coming out of her mouth.

"Look it Shockwave, I may look like a dumb broad, but I'm not. Bring on all that poisoned Energon you got, buddy! You will never get anything from me. I already told you, they ousted me. Arcee, the little tart. She's Prime's little plaything, you want to know what I saw? You want details, you twisted mech? I wouldn't touch that Prime! Fragger stole my father's mantel and I'm take'n it back! I can do this all day, you bastard. What's next in your bag of tricks!"

Arcee gasps at the venom spewing from Rosa, "Rosa Pax!"

"Oh, so now you want to pretend you are Arcee? Oh good well, let me tell you Arcee what I think of you. You are a-"

"Pax! That is enough!" Rodimus growls out a sharp short order. Everyone turns to him shocked. His back is ramrod straight and in full command, hands fisted to his side. Rarely has anyone ever heard him speak this way. Never at Rosa!

Rosa smiles broadly, "Oh I wondered when you were going to bring back your Prime voice. You know, a bit more gruff than I'm used to but, alright. If that's the way you want to play it."

"Silence!" Rodimus barks the final command. It sends shivers through everyone in the room but Rosa. It just eggs on her smart attitude.

"Fine. _Sir_," she finishes with a snort. With a snap of his fingers Prime has everyone leave the room. He points to Wheeljack and Red Alert and motions them to stay.

In the hallway, Rodimus turns to Sideswipe, barely able to keep his voice from shaking, "Get Casey. We'll need her help." Sideswipe starts to walk away, but he touches his shoulder once more, "Ask her to bring a priest." Sideswipe smiles and nods.

Arcee turns to Rodimus still in shock, "Rodimus. Oh my goodness. What have they done to her?"

Rodimus covers his face and sighs, "I don't know, but I'll rip them limb for limb when I do find them." Then he turns back around, enters the room and secures it.

Rodimus is alone in the room with Wheeljack and Red doing their tests and Rosa with a sneer on her face. Rodimus puts a finger to his lips when Wheeljack looks up at him.

Rosa begins spouting again. "So, _Wheeljack_, how bad does it look?"

Wheeljack once again looks at Rodimus. He nods to tell her the truth. "Well, there is the cosmetic damage to your shoulder panels and shin guards."

"Trifle issue." She sneers. "I never was a prissy bot."

"The cranial area looks like it has been probed extensively."

"Well, no duh! You know that, Shockwave. You've been poking my head for months. How long has it been?"

"Six months." Red Alert answers. "Your optic chambers have frozen and shattered. I think I can repair that."

"Leave them. Don't bother. I really didn't care for the look of your mug anyways. But repair them if it is for me to see your demise." She laughs.

"I think you need a sedative."

"What? Now you want to give me a downer? I thought the object was to see how long you could keep me active and drive me crazy. You can't drive me crazy. All you can do is drive me further to full fill my dream. Conquest. I will rule the Transformers!"

Wheeljack stops what he is doing. Rodimus leans back against the wall. He does not know this being in front of him. He is shocked and terrified. Rodimus motions for Wheeljack and Red to leave the room. Reclucantly they comply.

Rodimus is left alone in the room with Rosa. He keeps his back to the wall, arms tightly crossed over his chest and just watches her. Who will she be with no one in the room?

She bellows out, "I know you can hear me! I know you haven't left me alone. I will get free! I will take you all on. I will not let you destroy me. I will whip all your cans. I _will_ stop this war! I will full fill my father's goal!" Then she goes silent.

Rodimus still doesn't move. He just listens. He watches. And prays she can't hear his spark racing in his chest wanting to gather her in his arms and kiss & stoke away every trace of Shockwave's memory. But he doesn't have to wait long to see the change.

Rosa begins reciting The Lord's Prayer. He has heard it enough times from some of the human funerals he has attended. Then she begins singing hymns. She sings one after another. _Onward_ _Christian Soldiers ,_her tender praising voice to her God is too much for him. Her very comforting very tender soft voice. She isn't completely lost. Rosa Pax-Rod is still in there, but doesn't know she is safe. How can he reach her?

But just as he is about to quietly leave the room, he thought he saw something flicker on her body. Like a phase shift of a hologram. He watches carefully, he doesn't see it again. He waits for Wheeljack to return.

A few minutes later, Wheeljack, Casey and the priest all return. Rosa turns to her feisty self again. Wheeljack tells Rodimus, "Prime, before we go any further, she should go through the decontaminate wash. I've already sent Casey, Swipe and Manta through it. But I just don't want to take any chances."

"Alright."

Casey steps towards Rodimus and whispers in his ear, "Is there a code or secret phrase just between you two?" Prime narrows his gaze at her. But she touches his rose, Sideswipe had told her. Rod nods. "I suggest you tell that to her. It could help her to know, she is safe." He nods again. The priest puts a hand on Casey and they begin some prayers.

Wheeljack prepares his injector and whispers to him, "Sedative. I don't want you carrying her and getting hurt."

Rodimus comes directly to Rosa's side. He leans down and puts his lips against her audio, "Rosie Pax-Rod, you are safe. You have come home. I only wish Papa Mas was here." He rubs his thumb over his flames on her finger. Rosie lets out a sigh of pent up release. Rod keeps his lips against her cheek while Wheeljack administers the sedative.

Then the tears start streaming down her face. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Rod. I couldn't stop…" A sob escapes her.

"Its alright, my love," he whispers to her, "I have you now."

As Casey and priest pray, Rodimus soothes (saying his own prayers for their child). Rosa begins to dose. There was so much stimulant given in the last few hours, that it couldn't completely knock her out.

Wheeljack then begins to loosen the bonds. Rodimus rises and helps him. Casey and the priest step aside as Rodimus lifts Rosa into his arms. He lifts her broken wrist over his spoiler tip to prop her up higher. She is very limp. Rodimus doesn't move right away. He leans his head to press their foreheads together. He has waited so long, afraid his would never feel his mate in his arms ever again. Alive. A couple silent tears slips from his own optics to meet hers. Her left handed fingers barley lift to stroke the nape of his neck. A cough from Wheeljack gets him moving.

Silently the medic, the prayer team, and the guards escort the couple to the decontamination chamber. Rodimus steps up into the glassed in room and the door slides shut. Just as the heated steam of cleanser comes from below, he lowers her to a standing position. But she has to lean all her weight against him because of the broken ankle and the doziness.

Now it's his turn to let out a sigh, "It's been six months. How I've missed you in my arms." She just rubs her head against his chest letting out a contented murmur.

"Turn her around, Prime." He can hear Wheeljack through the shower's com. Rodimus follows the doctor's orders, letting the steam burrow into every crag and crevasse of their bodies. Rodimus can see how much of her scalp they took. He can see her bare exposed shoulder joints. He can't help but chuckle.

"Tell me." She murmurs.

He trails a finger across her exposed joint, "You know, before we had to start camouflaging ourselves, this is what we all ran around wearing."

She chuckles, "Oh, naked. Like the Garden of Eden." She rolls her head back against his chest, "I bet you were a sight."

He leans over and smiles, "How would you like to get out of here?"

She pulls his arm tighter around her waist, "I like the warmth. But I would rather be alone with you. We really need to talk."

He begins to fiddle with his wrist, "I know." With a flash, they are out of there.

Wheeljack pulls open the doors, "Where are they?"

Kup just chuckles. Casey does too. Arcee and Wheeljack are horrified. Kup touches his com, /Prime?/

~~ They arrive in a set of quarters. Obviously it hasn't been used in a very long time. Rodimus carefully places Rosie on the bunk and helps her lay back. Then he opens a cabinet, withdraws a thermal blanket and joins his wife. He couldn't hold her tight enough.

/Prime?/ Kup calls softly.

Reluctantly he touches his com, /Yeah, I knew this wouldn't exactly work. Tell Wheeljack to begin the repair list. Let me know if there is anything urgent, otherwise, I'm going to debrief Rosa Pax-Rod myself. Got it?

Kup chuckles, /What should I tell your bodyguard?/

/She may post herself outside quarters 3B, but if she enters unauthorized, there will be Pit to pay. Out./

Rosie moans, "We aren't in 3B are we?"

Rodimus pulls Rosie closer to his side, "Not by a long shot. Now let me look at you." He touches her face tenderly. The sedative is doing it's job quite well. He can see her father's emblem was crudely crammed into her crucifix. He tries to remove it but, her floppy arm pushes his away, "Leave it. A warrior's scar." He doesn't like her talking like that. But she has certainly proven herself to Arcee and some of the others. If she comes out of this sane.

Rosie's arm slides down to her belly. "I'm sorry Rod. But I couldn't let them know about the baby. I'm afraid… I don't think the baby made it. It was our only chance."

His face drops in grief for them both. He goes to take her hand. The hologram shifts. And then, it's gone. Rosie's arm lays across her very extended belly. He pulls his hand back. The hologram shifts again, to look like Rosie's hand is on a flat belly. He reaches forward again. The belly is extended. He pulls away from her and slides to his knees beside the bunk.

"Rod?" Her voice is pleading. "What is it, Rod?"

Using both hands, he splays his fingers over where he saw the belly. It shows up again. But with both his hands the belly glows a vibrant white and orange swirl. It's very soothing. Rod can't help but lean forward and press his face to the glow. He can feel the empathy. He can feel the child reaching out to him with it's emotions. The child is very much alive. Rod projects his own feelings to the child, letting the child know she is very much loved and wanted. The child lets him know, mother's love is felt as well. Rod lets out a huge sigh of relief. His own tears begin to fall. But he doesn't know if he should tell Rosie yet. Not until it is confirmed she is back in her right mind. He feels the child's agreement. Rod promises he will protect the child with everything he's got.

"Rod, you are beginning to worry me. What is it?"

He lifts his head and comes back to her side, holding her tightly to him. "Don't worry Rosie. Everything will be alright. Just sleep. Just get some rest."

Rosa's body relaxes even more with every stroke of his hand on her back. Rodimus finds the courage to pray to Rosa's God who protected her and their child through all this. Rosa sleeps in her husband's arms, while he keeps watch. Every now and then he would drop his hand to her belly. But the child only revealed it's self with the touch of both mother and father's hands. Rodimus smiles. A very wise child.


	11. acceptance or repentance

**Rod of Fire Chapter 11**_(Rosa and Rod return to Iacon. Acceptance?)_

Arcee is still standing guard at 3B when she sees Rodimus walk down the hall with Kup. He did not come from the quarters she has been guarding all night. She scowls up at him. He just cocks an eyebrow at her in his classic _What?_ and keeps his conversation with Kup moving. Silently, Arcee falls in line behind them. She would really like to snap those bright little spoiler tips off his back and stab him in that cute little smirk of his with them.

Instead, the group comes to the med-bay. Wheeljack has the door locked. Rodimus keys in his code and the doors part. Casey is at Rosa's head helping Wheeljack fit her for a new helmet. Arcee steps between Rodimus and Rosa.

"So princess, got your tiara knocked off?" Arcee says it with just a ting of amusement to feel her out.

Rosa knows it, "Yeah, well, I figured the queen should have a bigger crown." Everyone freezes. The silence is deafening. Rosa tries again, "I'm kidding."

Kup is the only one to retort, and with that, his serious Security Officer tone: "Not funny."

Rosa can't move because her head is in a vice, and her arms bound down. Rodimus at this point decides to keep his face stoic and laces his hands behind his back. Rosa tries again, "Look, some one had to break the tension."

Rodimus raises one hand, "Casey, come." Casey starts to follows him out of the room. Arcee stands guard at Rosa's feet. Even pulls her weapon. Rodimus doesn't even face Arcee. "Put it in check, Arcee." He doesn't move until he hears Arcee reholsters her weapon. Then he moves out the door with Kup bringing up the rear.

Rodimus leads the way to the next room where they can see Rosa but can't be heard. Rodimus decides it would be best if he didn't watch Wheeljack and his assistant work on Rosa. He knew his eyes would continue to fall back to the secret only he knows she carries. Leaning back against the counter against the window, he crosses his arms over his chest. Somewhere between relaxed but still in command. Sideswipe rolls in a moment later and glances at what is going on in the next room. He can't help but put a protective arm Casey's shoulder. Rodimus nods to Kup, who seals the door.

"Alright, you three all know who Rosie is to me. I'm sure Arcee knows as well. She's no dummy."

Casey asks, "Why is it a secret?"

Rodimus nods towards Kup who answers, "Casey, you've worked detail before, correct?" She nods. "Then you know how hard it is to protect them. In Rosa's case, she has a double burden. Her father. And now her mate. Remember, we are a dieing race. There are very, very few who can carry the Matrix. You don't know how long Ultra Magnus awaited the new Prime."

Rodimus nods and smirks. "Anybody else want the job?"

Sideswipe nods towards Rosa in the next room, "What about her? Does she want it?" Then he faces his commander again, "What did you find out last night?"

Rodimus looks them straight in the face, "I don't know. It's got to be the worst thing I ever felt. When I had fleeting thought of her being dead, it felt better than this. Last night was only one night and the sedative did it's job."

Sideswipe has to ask, "She didn't try anything?"

"No. And I was awake all night." He doesn't move. They can all tell this isn't the end of the briefing.

Casey senses it first, "Oh Rodimus… nooooo."

Rodimus turns to Casey. "There are several reasons I called you in, Casey. One is because of your dealings with Shockwave. Second is the human factor."

Casey absolutely **knows it **now. "That's not the reason why, Rodimus." Rodimus very slowly shakes his head. "You knew the whole time," she pushes him.

He shakes his head again, "No, I didn't. I hoped. But last night it was confirmed."

Kup and Sideswipe are confused, "What are you talking about?"

Rodimus turns to Kup, "Life." Sideswipe turns to the window. "Don't stare, Sideswipe. She doesn't know."

"What? How can she not know?" Casey is shocked as she steps forward.

Rodimus can see they are all staring through the window. This time he turns and looks. "Hologram." He turns away from the window. They stare even closer at Rosa.

Kup asks, "What are you all talking about?"

Rodimus snaps his fingers and they all focus back on him. "Listen very carefully. Only the four of us will know. I should tell Wheeljack, too. But you have got to promise me not to let anyone know. Especially not Rosa. Not until we get her sorted out, mentally. I can't have her fleeing with my sparkling."

Kup gasps, "Whaaaaat?"

Rodimus stands directly in front of Kup and almost whispers to him, "That's what we were doing, before we parted." He steps back and begins to pace. "That's why she didn't go on the last mission. I agreed."

Casey asks again, "Rosa doesn't know?"

Rodimus keeps his back to them, "She cried in my arms last night about loosing the child. She doesn't know the child survived. Being blinded, she didn't see that it takes both of our hands to reveal the child. The child has empathic abilities right now with me. The child is concealing its self from it's mother until she is well."

Casey comes to Rodimus and puts a hand on his arm, "I'm so sorry, Rodimus. I didn't know it was possible…."

He smiles down at her and puts a hand on hers, "I didn't either."

Kup asks, "How? Life? Offspring?" His mind is running overtime right now. Rodimus turns to his poor confused friend, "Look, much later we will have a some spiked Energon over a meteor shower and I'll explain. But right now, we have to figure out how to keep this secret. We have to figure out how to sort out if she is a trap or the real thing. I'll be the first to admit this time, I'm too close to know. And, I can't deal with Arcee's mistrust. So I'm asking for you three to keep me in check. Got it?" They all silently nod. "Good. Now our first order of business, Casey, I want your to be by Wheeljack's side and assist him with the repairs. You know detail duty. Protect the child. You know the warning signs of Shockwave. Keep me apprised. Kup, help me get my quarters secured in Iacon."

Sideswipe steps forward, "Do you think it wise to take her back home?"

Rodimus smiles, "I need to keep up appearances that we have accepted her back. Both on the true side and on the deception side." Then he reaches a hand out to Sideswipe for support, "I must keep the child as close to me as possible."

Kup just nods, "Anything you need, I'll be there."

Casey smiles again, "Have you thought of a name?"

Rodimus swallows hard, "I had stopped. It made me depressed."

She gives his arm a squeeze, "Well, you better start that list again." Rodimus accepts her hope and gives her an encouraging smile.

He turns towards the door, "Alright, we have work to do. I hear there is a new breed of Insecticons tearing their way through the Vita Sector. I must prepare a plan. You all have work to do. Go." He releases the door and they all break away.

Casey and Wheeljack enter the med-bay. Rodimus silently motions to Wheeljack. Casey comes to Rosa's hands, "Well, now, let's see about your manicure."

"Don't touch me!" Rosa barks. They all turn to her.

Casey tries again, "Rosie, it's Casey. Let me get those flames polished up."

Rosa remains silent. Arcee's eyes go wide. She looks between Rodimus and Rosa. He rolls his own eyes and shows her his engraved rose. Arcee frowns. It has been confirmed. She stride right up to him angry, "Not a Prime-al thing to do."

He leans in and tells her, "Oh yes it is." Arcee doesn't understand. Rodimus reminds Arcee by pointing at Rosa, "Otherwise she wouldn't exist."

Arcee is furious. "Loyalties can break sparks!" She whispers with mistrust and storms out. He sighs heavily at her trying to protect his spark and Optimus' name.

Rodimus leads Wheeljack out of the room and takes him next door. "I'm not going to go into all the details. But Rosa is carrying my sparkling. If you have any questions, ask Casey. But here is the key thing, Rosa doesn't know it. And you can't let her know. So keep the child safe but don't say anything to anyone. You can speak to Casey or me about it, but no one else. Got it?" Then with force he tells him, "You absolutely can not let Arcee get wind of this."

Wheeljack is completely shocked, "Are you serious? A mother who doesn't know she is carrying and a sire who says don't tell her. You are going to give me a headache, Prime!"

Somehow Rodimus has found his sense of humor, "Then I've done my job." He turns to leave.

"I'm about to prescribe a sedative for myself!" Wheeljack holds his head.

0~~~0

~~ Rodimus must go to deal with the Insecticons. He knows he is leaving Rosa in good hands with Sideswipe and Casey. But he can't help but touch the belly once more. Rosa's optics have been restored. She thinks his touch is in loss. She strokes his brow, "I'm sorry, Rod. I couldn't -"

He quickly presses his lips to hers to silence her. Then he smiles, "Rosie, I am not mad at you. I am not angry. I know you loved our child as much as me."

"But it was our only chance." Tears come to her.

"Rosie, don't fret yourself. Aren't you the one always talking of miracles? Don't fret, my love. A blessing will come to us again sometime. Now rest. I will meet you in Iacon." He kisses her once more warmly. He can feel the flutter against the palm of his hand and smiles broadly. With two strides, he is at the door way and shakes his hand to an Ion cannon, "Let's go Kup."

Casey is beside Rosa holding her hand. It's the first time in weeks that Rosa and Rodimus have been parted. Rosa turns away into both Casey and Sideswipe. They hold her close. But even more, Sideswipe and Casey are holding each other. They carry a heavy weight right now along with their own memories. They hear the shuttle leaving.

Casey asks, "Rosa, are you alright?"

Rosa tells her, "Please just tell me that this is real. I can handle this pain if it is real. Is he really going back to his duty?"

"Yes, Rosa. He is really going off to fight for others."

"This is what I really needed."

Casey and Sideswipe step back and look at her curiously. Rosa smiles, "All this repair, the time alone with Rod, the friendliness from you all. That just couldn't be real. It had to be the carrot to make me believe all was hunky-dory. It had to be another mind game of Soundwave's. But to watch him actually leave, that seems very real. It hurts like hell, but it seems very real. This is what I am used to." Casey pulls her close. Sideswipe understands perfectly. The times he watched Casey in battle. She could handle her own, but it was the reality of their world.

Rosa pulls back, "I really need some fudge."

Sideswipe perks up, "Now you are speaking my language! Lets hit the kitchen." He leads them back to the human section of the jungle base.

0~~~~0

~~~Rosa, Casey and Sideswipe come through the space bridge, back on Iacon. Rosa sighs heavily. "Home."

Casey asks her carefully, "Earth is not home?"

Rosa smiles, "Earth was my human life. It is my past. Iacon is my future." Still a little wary of her motives, Rosa can feel everyone watching her apprehensively. They wonder when she is going to snap. By now, every one knows she is part of Rodimus' life. But they don't know how to treat her.

Rosa is nervous. She turns to Casey, "Why does everyone treat me like a bomb that is on a count down?"

Casey tries carefully. "Cyclonous blasted our communications with recordings of you bellowing to take over the Matrix and the Decepticons. They know you have potential to do it. There is a lot of fear towards you. They worry that you will stab Rodimus in the back… or worse, in the spark."

Rosa is morning, "So they all feel the way Arcee does?"

Casey smiles and tenderly touches her arm, "Not all."

Rosa stops in the middle of the hallway. The others pass her. They look at her and then quickly advert their gazes. Rosa lowers her head. Then, slinks off down the hall adverting her eyes from everyone else towards the chapel. Rosa comes to the alter and kneels. Casey doesn't say anything, but lowers her own head and prays.

0~~~~0

~~ Rodimus is gone for a week dealing with the Insecticons. When the shuttle returns, he is anxious to find Rosa. He has a broad smile as he searches. First he checks the basketball court. No one there. Then his quarters. Nope. Then the commissary. Not there either. He does his own dash around the perimeter to see if she is on guard duty. No one has seen her. In fact, no one has seen her for a whole week.

He tries the personal com that was repaired. She doesn't respond. Finally he contacts Sideswipe a little anxious, "Where is Rosie?"

Sideswipe quietly answers, "The chapel."

Rodimus slowly walks to the chapel. He know it is a place most reverent to her. It is where she finds her peace and center here in Iacon. When he comes to the closed doors, Casey is standing guard.

Casey puts a tender hand on his shoulder, "She has been fasting-prayer the whole time you were gone. She knows no one trusts her. I think she hoped she would be safe from ridicule and judgment here." He nods. "I have let no one disturb her. The priest said from past conversations with her, she had gone into a meditative state like this after Sherm… for months. I think her metabolism is fine."

Rod takes a deep breath, "Well, I'm back. Maybe she will eat with me."

"I hope so." Casey steps back, leaving protection detail to him.

Rod quietly opens the door. He steps softly up the aisle and kneels beside Rosa. Ever so lightly, he lays a hand on hers. "I'm home."

"Is it really you? Or is this another game of Shockwave's?"

"How can I prove it to you?"

"Tell me about our peace mission to the Tri-moon of Rathbone?"

He shakes his head, "I've never heard of Rathbone. And I don't remember any peace mission to any Tri-mooned base."

She lets out a huge sigh. She turns to him and wraps her arms around his waist, laying her head on his shoulder. "Will anyone ever trust me again?"

"Ask Casey."

"She said she survived because of Sideswipe and Manta."

"Then survive for me and our future."

"Okay."

They don't move. Peace and tranquility comes over them like a wave of hope. The priest comes over to both of them. He places a hand on each of their foreheads and prayerfully asks for healing. Even Rod prays to Rosa's God for this.

Finally they are ready to head back. Rod stands. Then takes Rosa's hand to help her stand. She creaks a bit, having been in the kneeling position for a whole week.

Rod stands back and puts a hand over his mouth, to stifle his gasp. Rosa asks, "What is it, Rod?"

He puts his hands on her very extended belly. It's even larger now than it was a few weeks ago. Rosa looks down, she is very shocked. "Rod… what…?" Rod drops to one knee and presses his forehead to the bulge. He can feel the child. Rosa lays a hand on his head. Rosa's voice wavers, "Rod if you don't talk to me, I am going to freak out."

Rodimus doesn't move his head but whispers to her, "Our child is safe, Rosa. Our child is healthy. And so are you. You did well in protecting our little one."

"What…? What do you mean? You knew?" Rosa staggers back to look at her huge belly. Ever so tenderly, amazed at the sight she cups and surrounds the bulge. Rod does the same. As soon as his hands join hers, the orange and white swirls begin to warm. Rosa takes a slow deep breath. She can feel the child's love. Rod smiles at her joy. Rosa smiles, "What is going on?"

He smiles and once again touches his head to the child, "Rosa we have an incredible child. She has empathic abilities. She has the ability to hologram and invisibility."

Rosa gasps, "And fire. Warmth. She is a healer."

Rod nods, "Yes." He caresses the child and then presses his lips to the child, "Hello Fire Lilly."

They hear a sniff and look over to the priest. He waves off an apology for intruding on this quiet family moment, while wiping his own tears of joy. Rod and Rosa laugh lightly. Rod comes to his feet and steps back. As he does so the child conceals herself, again. Rosa touches her, but she doesn't show up. And then Arcee burst through the chapel doors. Rod nods towards Rosa, "Now you know why."

Rosa is confused, "But why me?"

Arcee is gasping, "Sir, is everything alright? We weren't sure…"

Rod smiles, "Everything is fine, Arcee. Rosa was just returning from her prayer vigil. Would you like to join us for a game of basket ball?"

Arcee can't help but smirk, "I don't think she will get many people on her team."

Rod nods toward Rosa, in answer to her earlier question. Now Rosa knows why the child was hiding. Fire Lilly was waiting for her mother to be able to handle the news. Rosa turns to Arcee, "Fine then. Let me see if I can take them all on by myself."

Casey and Sideswipe lean on the door frame, "You won't be alone, Rosa. We will help."

Arcee looks to Rodimus, "And you sir?"

"I think I should sit this one out. I will watch. I think Rosa can stand on her own."

With that he leads the way out of the chapel. The priest, sets his jacket aside, "Hey Rosa, got room for a human on your team?"

Rosa smirks, "You know I could use all the help I can get."

"I'm a little out of shape, but I'll give them a run for their money."

Rosa laughs and the group heads for the basketball court.

Arcee enjoys the fact that Rosa looses again. But she didn't loose by that much. In fact, she found she had a lot of support. It was just the boost in moral they whole base needed. That night, Rosa presented chocolate fudge brownies to everyone. Some were confused. But to Sideswipe and Arcee she said, "To a new tradition, based on an old." They all tipped their hands to her in respect for the dead and blessing for the future.

))))))))))))))))))))))

_I flipped between child and sparkling for a reason. Both Rod and Rosa are quiet familiar with the human terms as well as Cybertronian. Not much more, but hang on… you're gonna hate me. My boys do._


	12. lillies and locks of fire

**Prime Blood Rod of Fire Chapter 12 Final **_(Fire Lilly's birth but what does it do to Rosa)_

As the months passed on Iacon, Rod relished curling up with his pregnant mate. Rosa melted into his touch and found his more tender caresses even more intoxicating. Their love making came to a new level. His touch seemed to make the nightmares of Shockwave disappear. When she was alone, she could feel Lilly's support and love.

Both Mother and Child knew they would only have this time together. They clung to it, but this time, Lilly kept something from her father. As they days came closer to birthing, Lilly tried to ease Rosa's fear for Rodimus.

_Mama, I will take care of him._

_Lilly, my love, it's not just Rodimus. Arcee will need to know it's alright. I know why she acts this way, she's protecting him. She cares about him far, far more than anyone can ever understand. _

_I promise, Mama Prime, I will protect her. _

Rosa can't help but smile at the title. She strokes the glowing globe shielding her daughter, _I see you have your father's sense of humor._

_My brother…_Rosa gasps at the thought.

Rod comes back to his quarters after going through the supply order with Ultra Magnus. He is not surprised to find Rosa missing. Recently she had been spending a lot more time in the chapel. Silently he leaned on the chapel door frame and watched Rosa meditate. It always brought him peace to find her centered. I causes him to close his own optics and pray. After nearly an hour, Rosa rises and come to him wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head upon his chest. He cups the back of her head and soothes her neck. Then ever so gently his tips her head back and lowers his lean. He doesn't care who sees him kiss his wife in the door way of their serenity. Warmly, tenderly, he kisses and tastes the peaceful prayers from her lips. His other arm comes around and supports her shoulders as she reciprocates. Then they both feel the gentle pushing on their bellies. Rod pulls back and presses his forehead to hers. "I think someone is ready to make their appearance," he smiles. Rosa nods silently but keeps her optics closed. A tear escapes. "Are you okay?" She just nods and lets him guide her to the med-bay.

They didn't have to wait long for the shield to drop around Rosa's belly showing how extended it really was. Wroughtiron could see there was something very wrong with Rosa. Her readings were very off. Rosa and Rod hold their hands out above the belly as the smaller hand reaches through the shield grasping their fingers. Together they lift Fire Lilly out. Rodimus' face is beaming with pride and glee, but he missed the façade his wife's face held. She mentions for him to take Lilly to Wheeljack. But she looks to Wroughtiron for help. She talks to him quietly, and then after a few minutes, gets off the gurney and makes her final move. She comes to overly excited Rodimus Prime.

Rosa grabs his hand, "Rod, you must come with me now."

He looks back at Casey holding their daughter, "But…?"

Rosa's face turns serious, "Now." It was a command. With a hard tug to his hand, he complies. Rosa takes him a few doors down and seals the door. Then she touches her com, /Sideswipe, Jolt, now./

Rod quickly changes to concerned, "Rosa, what is going on?" Rosa tries to look endearing, but the fear and seriousness over ride the expressions on her face. She knows she won't be able to hold it together. With a shove, she slams Rod against the wall. "Rosa!" Rod is shocked by her aggressiveness. But he doesn't have time to react further, because Rosa begins tearing away at both their belly panels. "What are you doing?"

She just smirks, "You know darn well." Rosa begins hooking them together again. He tries to stop her hands. She pushes his out of the way. Once again he tries. Then a look comes across her face that truly scares him, "Don't stop me or I will bolt your hands to the wall." Rod hesitates for just a moment. It was all Rosa needed to get the last line connected. Instantly, Rod feels the surge that nearly knocks him to the floor.

"What are you doing, Rosa?" He begins to feel slightly dizzy.

This time she leans in, pressing him against the wall with her full body, "You know darn well, my love."

Rod's voice whispers at the tone of her tenderness while his head rolls with passion, "Rosa, please, what is going on? Fire Lilly is only a couple hours old… how can you even think about-"

Rosa cringes in pain, "Because I have no choice." Rosa's body wavers. It snaps him clearheaded and grabs her arms to hold her upright. "I'll be fine," she lies.

"No you aren't. This is foolish. We have to stop."

"Not yet. Please, Rod. Just a few more minutes." She lays her head against his shoulder. His arm reaches around and embraces her.

"Only if you tell me what is going on."

"It's time, Rod," she whispers.

"Time for what?" He whispers back.

"You full filled your vows. It's time to release you."

"I don't understand." He lifts her head to face him. In doing so, he can see Rosa's eyes are slowly turning from blue to green. She smiles weakly. He can see the rest of her body is beginning to change as well. Her color begins to dull. He can't put his finger on it.

"_Thy Rod and thy Staff protect me and guide me all the days of my life…_ I'm going home, Rod."

Rod has to tighten his grip on her waist as she begins to falter again, "You are home. I am your home."

Rosa shakes her head, "No Rod. I am going to transform again. Final time. " Her arms slip from his shoulders. She can't hold her grip on him. It throws him off as she slips from his grasp. He kneels with her as they both meet the floor.

"Rosa, then why this?" He notices their lines break loose from each other. "If you are transforming again, why are you making a new life again? Are you becoming human again?"

She smiles up at him weakly with her pure green eyes. Ever so carefully she raises a weak hand to his lips to silence him. "Shhhh. Listen Rod. I am going to be with my Heavenly Father. I am a freak. Freaks don't live very long." She giggles at her own joke.

"Rosa, that's not funny. What about this... connection? If you are leaving are you taking our new child? You promised you wouldn't leave."

"Shh, Rod. I'm not carrying the new life this time. I'm sorry. But I have to go. I tried but we've reached the end of our vows. Mama and Pap are waiting for me."

He sinks all the way to the floor. The gravity of her words have just hit him square in the spark. _Until death do us part. I'm not carrying the new life._ Rosa is dieing and she has just implanted him with a gift.

"Rod, This body just can't take anymore. The years of isolation, the radiation sickness, Shockwave's experiments and then Fire Lilly. I've had a good life. Best of all with you. I am not sorry for anything… anymore. Please Rod, let me go in peace."

Grasping both her shoulders he forces her to face him, "Wheeljack! Jolt! They can fix this ! Rosa don't you dare leave me. I forbid it. I command you!"

Rosa laughs at him, "You may be Prime, but you are no God. You are not my God. Rod, you can't stop this. I can't stop this. You better leave me soon. It's not going to be pretty." He can see the heat building up on her. Vapors are beginning to come from the gaps in her plates. Weakly, she shoves him away. "Go, Rod. You have lives to protect. Remember I love you and always will."

He shakes her shoulders again. "Noooooo Rosa!"

Rosa takes all the strength she has and shoves him hard, "Go. Now."

He tries to yank her to her feet. It takes Rosa three attempts to reach his com, but finally she does, /Jolt, Swipe NOW!/

The door is opened. Jolt and Swipe burst into the room. They are shocked to see Rosa's parlor. Worse, they are horrified to see Rod bent over Rosa pleading her to stay with him. Rodimus Prime is out of control. It takes Jolt and Swipe two attempts to get their hands on Rodimus. They drag him out of the room, fighting them the whole way.

"Close the door," Rosa reminds them weakly.

"ROOOOOOOSAAA!" Rodimus pleas at fullest projection. Rosa's smile is the last thing he sees as his feet clear the door. Jolt reaches over and slams the door closed. No sooner had the door close than an explosion can be heard within the room. Rodimus sags against his friends. No one moves. Smoke seeps through the cracks in the door.

The explosion rocks the base. Everyone comes to see what happened. Arcee is the first to respond. She sees Rodimus crumpled on the floor in utter shock. Arcee protectively wraps her arms around his head clutching him to her chest, "Please Primus, not again… please you can't be so cruel as to take both Prime's children and mates."

Rod pulls away from Arcee and rolls to his knees delirious, "Maybe it's just another transformation. You know, like when she was a child." He moves towards the heat warped door.

Sideswipe tries to hold him back, "No Rodimus. Don't."

Arcee is very sensitive, "No, Sideswipe. He needs to see with his own optics." But she doesn't want to see another Prime's mate dead with their unborn child.

Rodimus unlocks the door with his override code. The door opens and a plume of smoke billows out of the room and surrounds him. Carefully he steps into the room. The exhaust fans quickly clear away the remaining smoke. Rodimus kneels beside the inert form slumped against the wall. There isn't much to recognize. Arcee has to turn into Springer's arms in horror. Rosa had closed her face shield, so all of her head that is seen is a closed up helmet. Only a bare skeletal frame is seen. There is nothing left to be recognized as any specific Transformer. Not a rose in sight. Just like the remains that lay in the plains of Goren. Rod very carefully examines the remains for any sign of his wife.

Human footsteps are hear rushing up. The gasp of the priest is heard. "Who? What?" Then he sees Rodimus. The priest immediately sighs, "Dear Lord, not Rosa." But he can tell it was. He begins to pray. Kegan shows up and joins him, Casey comes to them as well.

Then a very light, warm and airy voice speaks. As it begins, all the other murmurings stop instantly, "Papa?"

Rod turns on his knee to the door way. His red and pink daughter nearly floats before the doorway. Her helmet is a Mohawk of red curled vanes that continue down her back. The rounded shoulder panels of rosy pink with red and white flames extend down the narrow and graceful arms. Fire Lilly can challenge Arcee in the beauty department easily. Lightness and grace emit from her. Gliding across the threshold, she sees something in the corner. She goes over to it. Rod turns and sees what Fire Lilly picks up. It is a curled fist. She brings it to her father. He smiles looking at the fist. As he tries to unfold the hand, the fingers disintegrate. I clink is heard hitting the floor and begins to roll. Lilly quickly scoops it up. She examines it. "What is it, Papa?"

Arcee turned the first time she heard the words, this time she the gasps at the words from this new 'Bot, "Papa?"

Rodimus doesn't acknowledge Arcee, he turns to his daughter and the ring in her hand, and then the remaining piece in his hand. He looks up to Lilly and smiles broadly.

"This…," he places the ring on his daughter's right hand, "…is your mother's band of love from me. Keep it knowing we both love you very much." Then he shows her what is in his palm. Kegan steps forward and gives him her jacket. He nods to her in thanks. then uses it to clean up the Autobot shield. Rod heats it up with the lasers from his fingertip and then quickly presses it into the center of his daughter's chest. "This was your grandfather's, given to your mother as a shield of honor. Now it is yours. I do not expect you to be a warrior. I do not expect you to be Prime. I expect you to be you. Got it?" This moment with her is helping his grief.

Fire Lilly smiles at her father's show of love and respect. "Yes, Papa. I understand."

He nods. Then he rises to face his teams. They are all utterly shocked at what has been revealed. No one knows how to react. Rodimus knows he must be in command.

First he nods to the priest, "Please contact Earth for internment at her mother's gravesite." Then he turns to Wheeljack, "Could you and Springer please make sure there is no radiation threat to the humans here?" They both nod. "Casey, with me, we need to prepare a casket." Then he turns to the remainder of the group, "Please, back to your duties. I will inform you of services later." The group breaks up.

Fire Lilly turns to her father, "Papa Prime, where should I go?"

"Would you like to come with me? Or what do you feel is your calling?"

Fire Lilly looks over at Kegan and Casey, "I think I would like to join them with the electronics. But Papa, I must tell you, I should be on the intelligence team."

Everyone turns to her. But it is Rodimus who asks, "Why is that?"

Fire Lilly begins to spin into a small tornado of fire. And then she disappears. The next thing they know, a second Arcee is standing before them. But she giggles like Rosa. This Arcee changes quickly into a flaming sword of Optimus'. Then a smile emerges from the spin of the sword and Fire Lilly is back. Then with a slightly cocked hip and his own arrogance, "And I can smoke Hot Rod."

Rodimus gives her a wirily smile, "In your dreams, daughter." She laughs with her father.

Rod looks up and sees the grief and shock across Arcee's face. With a slight hand motion, he users Arcee over. With a protective arm around Lilly's shoulder, Rod talks softly to the two women now predominate in his life. "Arcee, my daughter survived. Wheeljack and Wroughtiron are keeping an eye on her. Lilly, Arcee is my friend."

Lilly smiles, "I know all about Arcee. I know her protectiveness to you and my grandfather." Arcee actually blushes. Lilly steps closer to Arcee and touches her shield, "Arcee, I know you love them. And I know you are trying to keep their sparks safe. But look." She turns Arcee by the arm to face Springer. "They wouldn't want you to sacrifice your own chance a love to protect them. Would they?" Arcee looks back to Rod. He drops his head to his very smart daughter then back to Arcee and shakes his head.

Rod embraces his daughter, "I may have loved, but I didn't loose." Arcee nods choking back her own emotions. "Arcee, it hurts, but I'll survive. Optimus did, right?"

Arcee knows how those first few months were devastating for Optimus after Elita's death. She had to admit that he did better with Poco's death due to the children. She glances over to the remains of Rosa, "I'm sorry Rosa. I should have been nicer."

Lilly smiles, "Arcee, Mama told me to look after you." With that, Lilly steps forward and embraces her tightly, "Aunty Arcee." Arcee can't hold it in and sobs into her two best friend's lineage. Their lineage of support, strength, guidance and wisdom. Rod was going to be alright with his daughter's support. And so would she.

0~~~0

~~ A few days later, the teams are preparing to leave on their first mission since Rosa's death. The two teams are gathered and awaiting final instructions. Rodimus strides into the room, but Kup is on his heals. "Rod, wait!"

Rodimus stops and turns on his heal, "What?"

"Listen to her."

"No."

Kup grabs his arm as he tries again. "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do."

"Then listen to her."

"Fine. I'll listen, but no guarantees I will change my mind."

"Deal." He steps aside and Fire Lilly materializes.

Rod tilts his head ever so slightly. He is not amused by her spying on him. She blushes. Then she steps up boldly. "I know, Papa." Rodimus doesn't answer her. He shoots Kup a questioning look. Kup raises his hands in defense, he doesn't know what she is talking about. Fire Lilly touches his hand. "I know." Rodimus keeps a stone walled face. She presses his hand between hers. Rodimus' eyes go wide in shock. He can feel her thoughts. She knows about her brother. Quickly he steps back in shock. Lilly tries again, "Take me with you." Adamantly he shakes his head. "You need me on this mission."

Once again he shakes his head and turns his back dropping to his wheels, "Let's go. Time waits for no Decepticon!"

Lilly takes a leap and secures herself to his back as the barrel of a flame thrower, "I am going, Prime."

He stops suddenly, "Why do I need you?"

Before he finishes, a ball of fire launches from his back and smacks the wall beside Arcee. Arcee whirls around and fires back. Instantly, Fire Lilly turns to a shield of orange and yellow that absorbs Arcee's projectile. They all gasp. Then the shield dissipates. And Rodimus disappears. They can hear a large object moving around, but see nothing. An instant later, Optimus Prime manifests before them proto-formed, and gun drawn. Then the gun quivers and begins to giggle. It is released from his hand, and he instantly changes back to Rodimus. As the weapon falls, it gracefully transforms into Fire Lilly who rests lightly on her feet.

Arcee gasps, "What was that?"

Fire Lilly looks up to Rodimus. He is shaking his head in amusement. Then lays his hand out in submission, "Fine! You can come."

Arcee is still catching her breath, "Wait, what just happened?"

Rodimus heads towards his shuttle, "A family joke."

Arcee shoots a warning look at the father and daughter team, "That wasn't very funny."

Rodimus looks over at Fire Lilly, "I think it was hilarious. Hopefully it will scare the Megatron out of Galvatron." This time Kup roars with laughter and the shuttle door closes.

0~~~~0

~~ Fire Lock's incubation wasn't nearly as long. Wroughtiron wondered if it was both the males anxious to get on with their separate lives. Wheeljack stuck to the medical reasoning of Rosa being under undo stress. It didn't really matter.

The story Rodimus Prime likes to tease people with is this one: Rod was recharging, dreaming of Rosa when he felt the push against his chest. Yes, Fire Lock had incubated up against his own Spark and the Matrix, a mixed blessing. Tougher armor to protect him during battle and didn't show the outward signs of incubation, but Rod wasn't sure how much more stuff he could shove under his chest panel. It wasn't like his weapons platform that had more room. Anyway, he was dreaming of a sparing session with Rosa, when he felt the sharp pain in his chest. He woke gasping at the banging under the armor. Rod yanked it off and was shocked to see two peds kicking and lashing out. Rod grabbed him by the toes and pulled him out.

Fire Lock had all the spunk and fire of both parents. This kid was ready for a fight. Rod smirks, looking down at his own young face.

"Fire Lilly," Rod called softly to the bunk across the room. Lilly rose and comes over to her father's bunk side. Rod held out the wet fire red 'bot by the ankle, "Got you a gift."

Lilly, now Arcee's size, holds her hands out taking her brother. He crosses his arms in an angry stance. Lilly smiles, "He's so cute, Papa!"

"I'm not cute!" the young 'bot argues. Rod and Lilly laugh. "I'm Fire Lock and I'll take the next guy down who calls me cute!"

Rod smiles and tips his son's head to face him, "I like the fire you've got, but you will have to learn quickly the time and place for it. Got it?"

Fire Lock cocks a very Hot Rod smirk at his father, "We'll see."

Rod rolls his eyes and prays to both Rosa's God and Primus, "Why me?" Rod could swear he heard Optimus' rare but boisterous laugh encompassing, surrounding and supporting him.

The truth was a bit more harrowing. But in order to hear it, you will have to read it from Lilly's side. Fire Lilly returns with Ironhide's son in

**Spark of Bots: Iron's World. **

As for **Rod of Fire, **we can consider this the end.

As for Firelock, he will show up in a bunch of places. In a story where he is the primary: **Spark of Bots: Hope's Fire.**

**000000~~~~~~0000**

**Eh? Thoughts?**


End file.
